Love Trials for Naruto and Sasune
by BadButt94
Summary: Both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasune Uchiha what to prove their love for the other. Will they be able to survive the trials put before them? Or will they fall apart? NarutoFemSasuke. Warnings: Cussing, Kidnap, Breaking people, and Violence.
1. Horrible Dream

**Love Trials for Naruto and Sasune**

**Summary: **Both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasune Uchiha what to prove their love for the other. Will they be able to survive the trials put before them? Or will they fall apart? NarutoFemSasuke. Warnings: Swearing, Kidnapping, Breaking people, Violence, and Possible sex.

**Chapter 1: Horrible Dream**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_A five year old girl, wearing a navy blue sundress, was getting her hair done into two ponytails by her Mother. "Mom. Hurry up. I wanna go to the park." The little girl whined to her Mother as she kicked her feet into the side of her bed._

"_Ok. Ok Sasune hold on. Let me finish this last ponytail and then you can go." Her Mother smiled at her daughter before she finished putting Sasune's long hair into its second ponytail. "There you go." _

"_Thanks Mom." Sasune said as she kissed her Mother before racing off to find her older brother._

"_Be back by dinner!" Sasune heard her Mother yell. She ran through the house and out the backyard, where she found her big brother sitting under a tree._

"_Oniisan!" Sasune cheered as she jumped into his lap._

"_Hey little sister. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Itachi chuckled as he ruffled Sasune's bangs._

"_To the park! Can oniisan please take me?"_

"_Sorry. Maybe some other time. I have some __**important **__business to take care of." Itachi smirked as he poked his little sister in the forehead._

"_Tachi~" Sasune whined as she rubbed her forehead. "You're always doing business… you never have time for me… FINE! I'll go by myself, and next time when I go you can't come with me." Sasune huffed as she walked to the park, completely unaware of the event that would soon await her arrival._

_As she skipped to the park, she ignored the whispers around her. They were all the same. Everyone expected her to be just like her older brother, Itachi. Even though she was five, she learned to block out some things. When she reached the park she was surrounded by kids unknown to her. She tried to get away because she wasn't a people person, to begin with, and because she thought that they were annoying anyway. After spending a few minutes alone she heard sniffling. She journeyed behind a tree to find a boy, around her age, with shinning yellow hair and bright blue, crying. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat in front of him._

"_No one wants to play with me." He answered as he rubbed his eyes._

"_Why." Sasune asked as she got closer._

"_I don't know. Every time I try and make friends, they always ignore me or tell me to go away. No one likes me."_

"_I'll play with you." Sasune said with a sweet smile on her face._

"_What?" The boy asked with a confused look on his face when he stared into the onyx eyes of the young girl standing in front of him._

"_I. Will. Play. With. You." She giggled before the sad boy by his hand._

"_But why?"_

"_Because your sad and need a friend. Besides the rest of these people are annoying. So __**you**__ can be my best friend…" She stopped by the swings and pulled her hand away only too hold out two fingers for him. "ok?" The boy whipped away his last tears before connecting his two fingers to hers._

"_Ok. We'll be the best of friends."_

"_Good. By the way what's your name?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"_

"_Sasune Uchiha."_

"_Whoa. You live in that big huge house?" Naruto gasped._

"_Yeah, with my Mom, Dad, aunts, uncles, cousins, and big brother, Itachi. He's an ANBU."_

"_Whoa. I bet he's really strong." Naruto laughed._

"_The strongest. And someday I'll be just as strong as him." Sasune said proudly with her hands on her hips._

"_Not as strong as me." Naruto said with even more pride._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist into the air._

"_And I'll be a personal ANBU to you. So let's train together when we get into the academy." Sasune said as she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Now come on. Push me on the swings." Both Naruto and Sasune laughed and played until they sat on plank down by the river and watched the sunset. "Awe man. The sun is setting. That means I have to go home." Sasune said as she stood up._

"_Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he stood up too._

"_Will you be here?"_

"_Of course! Wait right here." Naruto said as he left her standing there. Sasune did as she was told and waited for her new best friend to return. Sasune's beautiful onyx eyes stared at the setting sun, her fingers laced together, she closed her eyes and made a wish. _

"_Please let Naruto and I remain friends forever."_

"_**SASUNE!" **__Naruto yelled as he ran back with a daisy in his hand. "Here." He panted._

"_What's this for?" Sasune asked as she took it._

"_This is a promise flower. It means that I promise to see you every day and that we'll be best friends forever." He said as he kissed her cheek before running off. __**"SEE YOU LATER!"**_

"_**BYE NARUTO!" **__She yelled back as she tightened her grip on the plant and smiled. After a few seconds of waving, Sasune smiled at the flower and got to thinking. __**"A promise flower huh? I wonder if I can give him one tomorrow?"**__ Sasune happily made her way back to her compound until the scent of blood caught her nose. Getting frightened, she began to run home. Her flower remained tight in her hand as she raced to her, what used to be, her safe haven. The scent of blood only got worse the closer and closer she got to her home. Her flower, slowly, dropped to the flower, her teary eyes widen, and her body quivered. All around her… her families' corpses lay. Some at her feet, some on the wall, some on the stairs, some in pieces… everyone was everywhere. Despite the scene before her, she ran to find her parents. Blood was like a fresh coat of paint for the walls and floor. It splattered everything. She prayed and hoped that at least her parents and oniisan was still alive. She searched every room, thinking that maybe there were some survivors… sadly she was wrong. Every room except hers was covered in blood._

_She ran downstairs into her families' living room. She mentally cheered when she saw her oniisan standing in the moonlight, but almost all of her hope was dashed when her parents' lifeless bodies were lying on top of each other on the floor. Then her eyesight was blinded by a shining light that reflected off of Itachi's blood drenched sword. Her tear filled eyes looked into his Sharingan ones. She didn't know what she was looking at, but she knew that it wasn't her brother anymore… it was a monster. "Oniisan… Did you do this?" Her voice was just as shaky as her small and timid little frame. He didn't answer… he didn't have to. She fell to the floor, not caring if she landed in her parents' blood. She hugged her body as sobs and tears came from her like running water._

"_Imoutosan. Look at me." That caught her attention. She was surprised that he called her that… it's been a whole year since she heard that name escape her, former, older brother's lips, but the minute she looked up… she regretted it. His eyes had changed. They were still blood red, but they held the __Mangekyou Sharingan. She only heard stories of it, but never seen it in real life. She screamed and covered the side of her head with her soft, small hands. She tried to open her eyes and stop the images of her families' murders, but they wouldn't obey her. The images kept coming. She was only five. She couldn't hand all this. Finally the images stopped and her body fell limp onto the floor. As she went down, Itachi cut her hair. Her once proud long __**(to her butt)**__,__raven hair was now scattered on the floor and in a poodle of her parents' blood. What Itachi left on her head, barely touched her shoulders._

"_I …hate… you…" She struggled out._

"_What? I didn't quite catch that." Itachi smirked as he bent down and grabbed her face._

"_I… hate… you… Itachi…" Sasune glared, not knowing that her own Sharingan was activated._

"_Good. I finally got you to activate your own Sharingan. Now you're on the right path. I want you to train, get stronger, and then come after me…" Itachi dropped her head into the pile of blood. "Taste that blood imoutosan? That is the blood of our parents. I want you to remember everything that happened tonight, the murders, me cutting your hair, the images… everything and then once you're strong enough I want you to come after me. I want to see if you can kill me." Itachi slowly looked over his should, with a smirk, at his younger sister one last time before he would have to leave. "But be warned… if you are not ready to face me when you come… I will slaughter you like I did with our family. Goodbye oniisan." And with that, Itachi poked her in the forehead one last time and vanished into thin air. One that day, Sasune vowed to grow her air out and to take her revenge on the one who forced her happiness away… Itachi Uchiha…_

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

"**AHHHHH!" **I screamed as I awoke with a start. My breaths were shallow and rapid. I felt as sweat dripped off my face and body. Nightmares like those would plague my mind almost every night. My tank top, shorts, and hair clung to my body like a second skin, but I didn't care. Unwanted tears streamed down my face as I ran too my new comfort zone. Sometimes, when I run through this house, I can still see those images from that fateful night, all those years ago. I made my way too the room right next to mine and practically broke down the door.

The inside the room were orange painted walls, a bathroom, closet, dresser and a single bed, but no other body. I sank to the floor and cried as I hugged my body. _"I forgot Naruto went on a mission for a few days." _Naruto Uzumaki, my long time best friend and crush, started living with me almost immediately after that incident. He became my support throughout all these years. Even when the Hokage order Iruka-sensei to stay with us until we turned thirteen, I would always run to Naruto's side. He was like my savior when it came to my nightmares and life. He, after all was the one who found me passed out in this very same house, the next day. I still remember when he took me to a field of daisies and made a promise to protect me. Even though we were five years old, he held onto that promise, each and every day. When those nightmares would come I would run to his room and cuddle with him. Sometimes I would lie just so I could find an excuse to sleep with him. I loved his comfort. I loved him, but I could never say it. No matter how old or how strong I get, I'll never be able to get rid of these nightmares. I dragged myself to his bed and climbed into it. Pulling the covers over my body and grabbing the stuff fox, I gave him for his sixth birthday; I snuggled into his pillow and inhaled his scent before I drifted off to a heavenly sleep. _"When are you coming home Naruto?"_


	2. Naruto's Return and Sasune's Releif

**Chapter 2: Just an Average Day as a Chuunin on Team 7**

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

My dreams were the same once I came into Naruto's room. They would always be full of the life I always dreamed that Naruto and I would have, but I would sometimes feel bad about them. I mean, I love Naruto, but sometimes I feel like he's being held back from finding the love of his life because of me. But at the same time… I can't help it.

When I sat up, I noticed that I was still in Naruto's room, but now it smelled like ramen. "I told Naruto about eating in his room and leaving them in here." I groaned as sat up, but stopped when I realized something was wrong. My clothes were removed and replaced with one of his t-shirts; my waist length hair was put in a bun, and a bowl of fresh ramen rested on a tray with a note and daisy. I smiled when I realized that this was all Naruto's doing. _"He did all this while I was sleeping. I wonder if he got any for himself?" _I picked up the note after kneeling in front of the tray.

"_Dear Sasu,_

_I left to go buy some more groceries. Don't worry about anything today. I'll take of everything. Think of it as my way of apologizing for not being there when you needed me the most. This daisy is a promise, saying that I will come back. I know that it's a little repetitive, but I still like to it… and besides you never complain, so I guess you're not bothered by it. But anyway, I hope you enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you later._

_P.S. I ate already, so don't worry._

_-Naru"_

I smiled at the, poorly written, note. _"What a dobe." _Naruto wasn't the best writer, but he is one hell of a ninja, and the heartthrob of the whole Konoha village, besides me. All the girls love him, just like all the boys love me. The sad thing is, is that I didn't get my annoying fan-club until last year… when my breasts grew into a B-cup. Naruto, on the other hand, always had his fan-club… once they noticed that we were hanging out a lot, but once we got older, Naruto's body changed into something nice, but I love Naruto for him… not his body. _"Although it is a plus." _I silently eat the rest of my food. I don't really like ramen, but I can't resist Naruto's. Although I have to get on him about eating it every day. When we were about ten, I finally got him to try some vegetables, and not a day goes by without him thanking me for it. I think once he recognized that his body was in much better shape, he was able to push himself until he actually broke.

The other day, while he was training with Master Jiraiya, mastering the Rasengan, Naruto actually broke both his hands. Sakura and Ino actually fought over who would fix and bandage his hands. Thanks to the Kyuubi though, his hands just need one more day for recovery. This time he wanted me to remove them for him.

Once I finished my ramen, I turned my head to his nightstand and picked up the picture from when we were Genin and first assigned to Team 7 with Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was in the background, wearing his Jonin outfit, with a smile on his face, arms crossed, while one of his hands held that stupid porno book, he's always reading. Sakura basically took up the whole picture. _"I remember that day." _Wearing her Genin outfit, Sakura was standing perfectly still until the camera man took the picture. I gave her points for her timing, but that's it. In that quick second, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, letting her long pink hair gently flowing behind her, and still had time to flash a smile while a blush spread across her face. To some that may have been cute, but to me it was sickening. _What can I say? She never liked me… so why can't I insult her. Even though her chakra control, medical skills, and timing is practically perfect." _Naruto was on the far right side on the photo, wearing his former Genin orange jumpsuit and only showing off his left side and a little bit of his front. His jacket was opened, showing some of his well toned muscles and navy blue wife beater. One hand was in his pocket, the other cuffed his chin with one finger stretching over his whisker like scars, all while putting on his sexy smirk. Because of Sakura's timing, Naruto didn't get a chance to stop her without messing up the picture, so he let hang on. It was ok, until every girl wanted a picture with him. Finally, in the far left of the picture I stood. My shoulder length, raven, bangs, with blue tint, hung in my face and hid my Leaf headband as the rest of my hair was put into two ponytails, on either side of my head, also touched my shoulders. My, A-cup sized, breasts were barely noticeable under my navy blue, high collared, zip-up jacket, which stopped under my breasts, showing off my entire torso, and white short sleeved shirt, which also stopped under my breasts. Two white arms arm guards, with two blue rims, a white, wrist length skirt, brown pouch belt, thigh high, footless socks, with a blue rim, and finally my blue Kunoichi sandals completed my Genin outfit. I stood with my arms behind my back, fingers laced, and my feet were crossed, but what brought down the picture was the fact that I didn't smile. The thing I hated most about this picture was the doubt it gives me sometimes. I remember when I first saw this picture, I cried. That was when a little voice inside of my head told me that Sakura and Naruto make a pretty couple. No matter much I try to shake it off… the picture brings them back.

"Hey Sasune. I'm glad you're awake. How did you sleep?" I jumped a little before I turned towards the door and smiled when I saw Naruto standing there. Now that we're Chuunin and fifteen years old, our outfits changed. Naruto now sports an orange, on sleeve, kimono style shirt with black trim, black Leaf Shinobi headband, with two long tails, the jeweled necklace, Hokage Tsunade gave him, thigh long, black, sleeveless coat, orange and black shorts, which stop at his knees, and finally his black Shinobi sandals. I love his new out. _"I'm not the only one."_

"Fine. When did you get back?" I asked.

"Around one this morning."

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Well on the mission, I got a lot of sleep, so by time I got home… all I wanted was a nap. But when I got home you were already sound asleep in my bed, so I just changed both of our clothes and went to sleep. Sorry for not being here." He barely said as he lowered his head in shame.

"It's not your fault. You had a mission. And besides… last night was actually the only nightmare I had since you were gone." I cheered… hopefully trying to cheer him up.

"Really? That's great. So I guess you don't need me anymore?" He teased.

"If I didn't… you would've been gone by now. So did you get mobbed?" I teased back.

"Somewhat, but not like that other days. Oh by the way… Kakashi-sensei said he wanted to see us in about ten minutes, so he could debrief us on the new mission." Naruto warned.

"What is it?" I asked while heading to my room to grab my clothes.

"Dunno. He was on his way to Granny Tsunade's office now."

"Ok I'll hurry up then." I replied while stepping into my bathroom. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, put on lotion and got dressed. My new Chuunin outfit was simple. My raven bangs remained touching my shoulders, but were moved to the side more, so people could see my Leaf headband. I now wear a navy blue, no sleeved, high collared shirt that stops under my B-sized breasts and contains my family's fan on the front. My torso was still showing and I still kept my arm guards. My white skirt turned into a pair of wrist length, white shorts. One pouch was tied to my left leg, I have my blue Kunoichi sandals and the rest of my hair is pulled into a spiked ponytail and just barely touched her waist. Spread a little perfume before meeting Naruto by my window.

"You ready?" I nodded before we swiftly made our way out of our home and onto the rooftops of our village. Trying, but not succeeding, to not get caught by their fans. Even though they were being chased… they still smiled the whole way.


	3. So Many Unattractive Women

**Chapter 3: So Many Undesirable Women, So Little Time**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When we arrived at our usual training grounds, Sakura was seductively sitting on a rock and looking at me. _"Pathetic."_ I sighed. Both Sasune and I knew what was coming next so she went to sit under a tree to rest her eyes. I sighed again before shoving my hands in my pockets and closed my eyes so I could greet her. "Hello Sakura-kun." I said in a bored monotone.

"Hi Naruto! I've missed you. How was your mission? I bet you beat up all those bad, nasty ninjas, huh?" She said, trying to sound cute. Her long, almost invisible, eyelashes batted as she wrapped her arms around my left one and snuggled into my shoulder. Sasune was just an inch taller than Sakura, so Sakura picked up the habit of wearing high heels, but today she looked even more sluty than usual.

Her natural waist lengthened pink hair was unbound and hung of her shoulders and body. Her red Chuunin headband rested at the center on the top of her head, like always. She wore a brand new, low cut, high collared, no sleeved shirt, which stops just above her belly button. One set of bandages rested on each of her arms and stops at her wrists. I laughed a little when I remember that it was Sasune who gave her those injuries. Around her waist is a wrist lengthened white skirt with two black belts that cross on her waist. Underneath that, she wore a pair of fishnets that reached her knees. _"Thanks to me telling her that I thought it would look better with the fishnets. Sure I was lying, but I really didn't feel like "accidentally" seeing her underwear." _Her heels were just like Granny Tsunade's except they're four inches tall instead of two inches.

Feeling her semi-heavy weight weighing me down, I tried to gently push her off, but she didn't get the hint. I was getting a little annoyed, so I did the only thing I could think of. "Hey Sakura."

"Yes… _**Naruto**_." She seductively said. I mentally cringe.

"I want you to look into my eyes and only focus there." I said as I pointed to them and her.

"_**I already do. They're so beautiful. They're just one~"**_

"No talking." I commanded as I started to perform some hands signs for my special Ninja Sleeper no Jutsu. My blue ones stared into her now emptied ones. Her body was still. I gently put my index and middle fingers to her forehead and casted the jutsu on her. I caught her as her limp body feel to the floor. I carried her bridal-style to the same tree Sasune was sitting at and propped her up against the trunk while I took my seat next to Sasune.

"Don't you think that that jutsu was a little unnecessary?" Sasune teased as she cracked one eye open.

"You can't tell me that she didn't annoy you too." I teased back as I rested my head on my arms and leaned against the trunk.

"She wasn't that bad."

"Come Sasune. Drop the act. I've known you too long." I gently nudged her side.

"Ok fine I will admit that I was about to knock her unconscious, but then you had to do your special jutsu and steal all the fun." She giggled back. I always loved her laughs, giggles, everything. I've come to terms with my strong feelings for her, but I can't say them. I feel as though I'm stopping her from finding that special someone.

"_Even though it pains me to see her with someone else. The least I can do is hold onto her until that time comes."_ I smiled a soft smile at her before I gently took her hand in mine. Her fingers fit perfectly between mine. Her body relaxed against mine. I was floating on Cloud Nine when I realized that she was practically sitting in my lap. I semi didn't care that her c-cup sized breast were touching me. Sometimes I shake my head when she thinks her breasts are smaller than they really are… but most of the time I feel bad when she does that. _"She is a little self-conscious of her body because most of the girls tease her. I feel partly responsible. They only truly tease her because of me. I've told them to stop, but they still do it behind my back. She tells me that she doesn't care… but I can see the sadness in her eyes." _I kissed the top of her head let my body relax against the tree as I started to drift.

…

…

…

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

I felt like I was in heaven. Naruto's touch was so gentle and his hard chest felt like a soft pillow under my slender body and head. His heart beat was fast but soothing in my ears. Had it not have been for the wind, we would've been hot due to the mixture of our bodies' heat… but I wouldn't have cared.

After we woke up and Kakashi-sensei's training, Sakura, Naruto and I stuck around and semi-chatted for a little bit. "_**Naruto… Wouldn't you just love to go to dinner with me at our favorite ramen stand?"**_ Sakura cooed as her hands started roaming Naruto's chest. I giggled when Naruto rolled his eyes and gently pushed her off of him.

"Sorry, but I have other engagements to deal with." Naruto said as he turned his back, but another voice made us turn around to see Ino sitting on a rock. Looking like the slut she makes herself out to be.

"_I have to admit that I hate Sakura more than Ino. Strangely enough Ino feels the same way towards me."_

"_**That's right Billboard Head."**_ Ino said as she hopped off the rock and strolled over to us while swaying her hips. Ino wore a purple tube top that stops just under her breasts. Two white arm covers with purple trim at the bottom, two fingerless fishnet gloves, hear old blue Genin headband was wrapped around her waist along with a purple skirt that only covered her right leg and stopped at her knee. Under that, she wore a pair of white wrist length shorts. One her left knee, a few bandages were wrapped around it. Her shoes were just like Sakura's except that they were purple. She wore her favorite purple nail polish to match while two of her long pale blond bangs were hanging off her shoulders, just like Sakura's, and the rest of it was placed in a high ponytail, touching her waist. It was funny seeing almost all of these girls with long hair.

"_They only want long hair because they think Naruto likes it."_ I sighed at my truthful thought.

Once she reached Naruto, she pushed Sakura out of the way, nodded to me, and then flung herself onto Naruto's front. "Naruto is going to Ichiraku's with me." Ino said as she turned toward Sakura and winked at her. _**"Sorry pinky."**_

"_**Ino-pig… get off of Naruto right now."**_ Sakura growled.

"Or what Sakura."

"_Here we go."_ Both Naruto and I sighed as we tried to sneak away.

Growling angrily, Sakura grabbed Ino by her ponytail and flung her into the ground before dusting her hands off. When Ino got up, she growled angrily at Sakura. _**"You're going to pay for that you pink haired bitch."**_

"Bring it on pig. Maybe you'll lose a little bit of weight while you're at it." Sakura mocked and just like that both girls started an all out war. Shouting things like 'Naruto's mine.' Or 'Get a life.' and all while they called each other names. Naruto and I were lucky enough to have gotten away without being seen by the two flaring Kunoichi as we made our way to Ichiraku's because neither of us felt like cooking.

We ate and paid our bill before Hinata came up to us. Hinata was really the only friend, besides TenTen and Temari, I had. It's true that all of us wanted to be with Naruto, but we were shuttle and civilized about it. In fact, even though Naruto is the heartthrob we still managed to become like sisters.

Hinata's navy blue hair had two swoops in the front with two thin bangs, two buns on either side of her head while the rest of her shoulder length hair was left down. She wore a pale purple no sleeved turtle neck, her old Genin head headband was wrapped around her left arm, a wrist lengthened skirt with navy blue trim and shorts, navy blue nail polish and finally her two inch heeled, pale purple open toed ankle high sandals, just like Sakura and Ino. "Hello Sasune, Naruto. What are you two doing out?" She shyly asked while blushing and twiddling her thumbs. Behind Hinata's shy and timid personality, lies a strong Kunoichi. Both Naruto and I smiled and nodded at her.

"We just ate our dinner and now we're about to go home. What about you?" Naruto asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Actually I was looking for you two. I wanted to know if Sasune would like to spar and if Naruto could help me train, but since you guys are going in for the night~"

"We'd love to Hinata." Naruto smiled, causing her to look up.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want pointers from the Dobe over here? I mean, without me he wouldn't be able to find his way out of a paper bag." I teased as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"That's big talk from someone who isn't able to beat me yet." Naruto grinned. All three of us laughed as we headed to her team's training place. Naruto sat on a rock and watched as Hinata and I sparred. She was truly strong. If it wasn't for her shy personality, I think she would be the most attractive woman in the village.

After our match, Naruto gave her some tips and hints before leaving, but right when we were about to enter the house TenTen showed up with, what looks like, a brand new weapons scroll. In front of her face is where her short bangs curl in her face while the rest of it is put in two buns with two shoulder length braids hanging from them. Her outfit was simple. She wore a wrist length salmon, off the shoulders, long sleeved dress. She also wore two brown fingerless fishnet gloves and knee covers. Finally to match each other and her outfit, she sported her new red Chuunin headband around her neck and her red Shinobi sandals on her feet. "Hey what's up you guys?" She asked us with a grin on her face.

"Nothing much. Just got back from training and sparring with Hinata. What do you have there?" I asked while trying to get a better look.

"Oh this? I just bought this brand new weapon scroll form the shopping district. The saleswoman told me that this came all the way from the Rain Country. Wanna take a look with me?" She asked while trying to keep Naruto from getting it.

"Hell yeah! Come inside and show us!" Naruto cheered as he pulled her into the house. We all sat around the scroll and watched as she summoned the weapons from the scroll. I have to admit that they were pretty cool, but my eyelids were getting heavy.

"Sorry guys, but I'm tired. Goodnight." We all nodded before I went upstairs, showered and went to bed. Today was normal, but for some reason I was feeling even more tired than normal. I didn't question it as I let my eyes and mind carry me to dreamland.


	4. Mission with Turmoil Pt 1

**Chapter 4: Mission with Turmoil Pt. 1**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

After Sasune turned in for the night, I realized that I was getting tired also. I yawned and stretched before I felt Ten Ten's hand on my shoulder. "You alright?" She asked with concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I'm going to turn in for the night as well. Here. Let me walk you to the door." I said as I stood up and doing one last stretch.

When we got to the door, TenTen turned toward me with a small smile on her thin lips. "So Naruto… got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not any that I know of." I replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a weapon hunting quest tomorrow afternoon?" She asked through her smirk.

"_**Ohhh, so you're asking me out on a date now, huh? I quest I could honor your request."**_ I smirked back.

"I'm so glad that you could find time to enter me into your _**busy**_ schedule. You know with all the _**time**_ you and Sasune spend together… it's almost as if you two were joined at the hip." TenTen teased as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong? Getting jealous?" I teased.

"No. In fact I'm glad you two are like that. I'm her friend but I don't think that I could get through to her like you always could. A lot has happened since the Uchiha Massacre…" TenTen didn't say another word for a minute as she looked to the top of the stairs. "She's come a long way, and it's all thanks to you."

"You really think so?" I questioned as I followed her gaze.

"She is very lucky to have you by her side. Don't let her go Naruto." TenTen warned before she turned and left. I couldn't help but be shocked at her choice of words. After standing there like an idiot for a few minutes, I gently closed the door and walked up stairs.

When I entered my room, Sasune was sleeping in my bed… waiting for me. A soft smile graced my lips as I strolled over to her and left my fingers caress her cheek. I almost gasped when she leaned into the touch. Her eyes were closed but her smile told me that she was content. I leaned in closer and sniffed the crook of her neck. _"She smells like strawberries and vanilla. No other girl could top her. She's been taking care of me since I was five. She's always been my crutch. I don't know what I'd do without her. I love this girl... I can't let her wind up in the arms of another man."_ I lingered there for a few minutes before strolling into my bathroom and jumping into the shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles, but I didn't stay in there for long. I quickly washed away the sweat and grim from that day before returning to my room. I found some black basketball shorts and an orange wife beater to slip into. I gently climbed into bed behind her and wrapped my strong arms around her waist. She immediately turned around and snuggled into my chest before sighing. I smiled as I placed a gentle kiss to her temple. I could feel the tender skin under my fingers as I rubbed her skin. Our body heat mixed together and wrapped us in a tight blanket of, what I'd hoped was, love. I don't know when, but when I heard Sasune sigh my name that night… it made my heart speed up and allowed me to sleep peacefully.

…

…

…

The sun was shining when I opened my eyes. Little rays of sunlight hit my face as I woke up. I sighed in contentment before I rolled over. I jolted awake when the other side of my bed was cool under my touch. I looked around for Sasune, but the only thing that let me know that she was still within the walls of 'our' compound was the smell of eggs and bacon cooking.

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

I don't when it was but when I woke up, a musky scent, the sun's rays, and Naruto's body heat were all welcoming to me. When I opened my eyes a small blush appeared on my cheeks when I realized that I was lying on Naruto's chest. He was so comfortable. I didn't want to move, but my stomach and responsibilities had more say than my stomach. I sat up but his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't leave me Sasune." He whispered in his sleep.

I smiled before kissing his temple. "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered.

I slowly slipped out of his grip before I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I brushed a few strands, absent from my braid, out of my face before turning on the stove and getting everything out for me to cook.

I had just finished the eggs and breakfast when Naruto bounded down the stairs, stretching and yawning. "Hey." He smiled as her sat down.

"Hey yourself. How'd you sleep?" I asked as I sat his plate down.

"I should be asking you the same thing. But to be fair… I slept pretty well." He replied as he took a bit of his food.

"I'm glad." I smiled as I started to eat my food.

We eat in silence until Naruto decided to speak. "I know what we're doing today."

"Oh really? And what is that?" I smirked as the both of us put or plates in the sink.

"We're going to the park and then we're going to bug Granny Tsunade, and then~"

"Uh Naruto… you did remember that we were supposed to meet Sakura and Kakashi today… didn't you?" I giggled when I saw his expression.

"When do we have to meet him?" Naruto asked.

"In an hour. We better get moving." I sang as I already started up the stairs. I couldn't help but giggle when I heard Naruto groan.

"Hey Sasu. Let me shower first." Naruto asked as He stopped next to me at the top of the stairs. I nodded and watched as he entered his room before I went to mine and laid out my outfit.

I looked out the window at all the carefree kids and people below me. I couldn't help ut grow as the sudden voices of the jealous girls popped into my head. Ever since I changed my outfit the name 'slut' and "long haired bitch' have been used quite often. I didn't care; as long as I had Naruto… nothing else mattered. _"Even if it was only friendship."_ It's been a long time since I actually measured my hair. Once it got to my waist I stopped caring, but now I was curious. I released my curled braid and started to release my hair from its tangled hold. Once I finished, I stood up and walked over to my full length mirror. I turned to the side and realized that my hair actually reached past my butt. Not quite at my knees but halfway there. I slowly tuned to look at my outfit on the bed. It would've been a lie to say that I didn't pick the outfit to see Naruto's reaction. I had to admit it was quite comfortable and moveable. I felt better knowing I would be able to fight and not have to worry about showing what was under my skirt. _"Hn. I still remember the day I accidentally saw Sakura… That was one of the many images that haunted my dreams at night."_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Sasune. You can shower now." I heard Naruto say from the other side of the door.

"Thanks." I relied as I went into the hall closet to get two little towels and one big towel before returning to my room. I ran the hot water before striping and sliding inside. I sighed and leaned against the wall as the hot liquid ran down my ivory skin and in my raven hair. It was so relaxing on my tense muscles. I just stood there for the longest before I started to wash my hair with the shampoo and conditioner. While I let the thick liquid sit in my hair, I wet one towel and used it to whip and clean my face and private parts before I poured my sweet strawberry and vanilla scented soap into my other towel and started washing my body. Once the suds were washed away from my body and hair, I eased out of the shower and grabbed my white fluffy towel to dry off before I tied my hair up with it. I slipped into my robe before walking into my bedroom and closed my curtains. I dried my hair before I put lotion on my skin and got dressed in my battle outfit before combing and brushing my two bangs.

"Are you dressed?" I heard Naruto asked from the opposite side of my door.

"You can come in Naruto." I smiled as he entered my room.

"Oh hey. I was wondering if you were ready."

"Yep. Just let me put my hair into its ponytail before we go." I replied, but stopped when he caught my wrist.

"Actually I wanted to catch you before that." He confessed.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to give you this." He said as he pulled out a red ribbon with her name threaded in white thread. "I know how much you like the color red so I bought it and then paid to have your name threaded in as a thank you for… just being you." He blushed which caused me to blush.

"Thank you. But you should really stop spoiling me or else you won't lose me." I giggled at him

"Well then let's hope then that that's what happens." He smiled as my blush deepened. "Can I put the ribbon in?" He shyly asked.

I was so stunned to almost not nod. I slowly nodded and watched in the mirror as Naruto brushed the rest of my hair into a high ponytail and tied it with the ribbon. I stood up and admired it before I turned around and hugged Naruto's chest. "Thank you." I whispered. The ribbon wasn't much, but just knowing that it was from Naruto's heart was good enough for me. I sighed when I felt his strong arms wrap around my bare waist before we pulled apart, each of us was sporting red cheeks. "Shall we go?" I smiled as he nodded. We exited my room and walked toward the training grounds. Occasionally his hand will brush mine until I connected my index and middle fingers to his. _"I wish we didn't have to hide. I wish we could be a couple… I wish I could just tell him."_

…

…

...

**Normal P.O.V.**

The trio waited for about an hour before their sensei finally showed up. Thank God too because Sasune was going to strangle the pink haired Kunoichi bitch if she didn't shut up soon. "Yo." Was all their sensei said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What? No lame excuse as to why you're late?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Naw. I was in Lady Tsunade's office. She has givin us a special mission to complete. I figured you guys had enough of training for the past month." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"**FUCK YEAH!"** Naruto cheered as he punched one fist into the air.

"Naruto. Language. That is no way to speak in front of two ladies." Kakashi scolded at Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto. Didn't I teach you better than that?" Sasune giggled.

"**HEY! YOU CAN'T SPPEAK TO NARUTO LIKE THAT!"** Sakura screamed at the top of her lunges.

"Sakura. Shut your fangirl ass up so I can fill you guys in on the mission." Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his face.

"What's the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto cheered.

"We have to protect the Asugan Manor two towns over from here. Since it's still early, Hokage-sama wants us to leave within an hour. So everyone, go home, pack everything you can carry, and no Sakura you can't bring any more clothes than _**absolutely necessary**_. I'll be waiting for the three of you here in an hour… _**be on time**_." Kakashi growled before Sasune stepped forward.

"But Kakashi… isn't that what we should be saying to you?" She laughed.

"Touché. I'll see you three in an hour." The Jonin said as he disappeared.

"Come on Sasu. Let's get packing." Naruto sighed as he started walking away; Sasune wasn't too far behind.

"Ohhhh. I wonder what Naruto would like to see me battle in. I know the _**perfect **_outfit. Ino-pig is going to be _**so**_ jealous." Sakura cooed as she ran home. Naruto and Sasune weren't that far away, but they were still able to hear her rant and sighed as they continued home.

…

…

…

Sasune and Naruto were the first to arrive. Kakashi was sitting in a tree, reading his porn book. The pair was too into their own conversation to care, but it wasn't until they heard the shriek of the pink haired bitch that they started to get headaches.

"_**NARUTO-KUN~"**_ Sakura yelled as she ran toward the trio while waving her arm. A tan backpack was strapped to her back, but was mostly covered by her long pink hair. She had the biggest smile on her face when she bent over, tying to catch her breath, I front of Naruto.

"You ok Sakura?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

She nodded before standing proud in front of her long time crush. "I'm just fine _**Naruto**_. _**How do you like my new outfit?**_" She cooed as she put her hands on her hips. All three Shinobi looked her up and down once, each mentally cringing. She was wearing a red tight Qipao dress with black circular. The top part was only zipped halfway up on her chest, exposing a little more than half of her barely existing chest. Under the dress she had wrist length white spandex shorts, black knee high, four inch heeled Kunoichi boots, a red bow on top of her head, **(looking like fox ears)**, and finally her black Chuunin headband was tied around her left arm. Sakura did one spin so everyone could see her whole outfit. _**"So Naruto-kun… what do you think?"**_ She smiled.

"It's… nice…" Naruto forced out as Sakura giggled and Sasune rolled her eyes.

"Alright you three. Let's go before it gets too late." Kakashi ordered. All three of his Chuunin nodded as they made their way down the dirt road.

…

…

…

"**OH MY GOD! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA!"** Sasune yelled as she stomped her foot onto the dusty road. Everyone turned to see as the angry gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Sasu~" Naruto tried to call, but stopped when said girl held up one finger to shut the rest of them up.

"_**IF I HEAR ONE MORE FUCKING WORD COME OUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH… I WILL PERSONALY CUT OUT YOUR TOUNGE AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! NOW…! SHUT UP! I KNOW HOW GREAT NARUTO IS! WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM; HELL WE LIVE TOGETHER! I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TO TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW! NOW I WOULD LIKE TO ENJOY THE REST OF MY DAY WITHOUT HEARING ANOTHER FUCKING WORD COMING FROM THAT DICK SUCKER YOU CALL A MOUTH!"**_ Sasune huffed before she stomped off the rest of the way.

Everyone's mouth was wide open as they looked after the lone Uchiha female's retreating figure. Sakura was the only one who hadn't recovered before her sensei and crush started walking again.

"Is she always like this when she's mad?" Kakashi asked.

"Only when she's really pissed… but it doesn't stop there…" Naruto sighed before he ran to catch up with his secret crush. "Hey… you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Sasune huffed as she ran a hand through her bangs.

"I hope so. I don't wanna explain to Granny as to why one of her apprentices was killed by you." Naruto chuckled.

"I'm sorry. She just really pissed me off." Sasune sighed before she flashed a soft smile. "This is going to be a _**long**_ journey." She smiled.

Naruto nodded as he turned around and laughed at his other two team mates before turning to look back at his crush. "Yeah… it's defiantly going to be…" They walked for a few minutes before Naruto decided to tease Sasune. "Sooooooo… You think I'm great?" He smirked.

…

…

…

"Ohhhhh, thank you, Leaf Shinobi, for coming." A really plumped lady cheered as he held onto Kakashi's firm chest.

"No problem… ma'ma." Kakashi forced out as he pushed the client off of him before placing a hand on his hip. "Judging from the night sky… I highly doubt that the rouge ninjas will attack in the rain."

"Oh that's a relief. I'm so worried about my precious artifacts and treasures. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them." Mrs. Asugan cried.

"Don't worry ma'ma. Your precious items will be highly guarded with us on the watch." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I will have my servants prepare two rooms for you four. The bath house is through there. Please enjoy yourselves." Their client said as she went to get the servants.

"That was horrible." Kakashi whined.

"Well… at least she's friendly…" Sakura nervously laughed.

"Come on…" Naruto said.

"Yeah… I'm ready for that bath." Sasune agreed.

…

…

…

Once the bed rooms and bath was ready, everyone stripped down and wrapped towels around themselves before they walked together into the separate bath houses.

Naruto was just settling into the water when Kakashi decided to do a question and answer trial. "So Naruto…"

"Sensei?" Naruto replied with closed eyes.

"I've notice that you're fonder of Sasune than of any other girl. Why is that…?" Kakashi said as he let a smirk play across his thin lips. Naruto wasn't shocked when he noticed that Kakashi's mask was gone. He had already exposed what was under there a long time ago.

"Don't know… just do." Naruto replied.

"Does it have anything to do with that fact that you can see her naked anytime you want to?" Kakashi smirked.

"I'm disappointed in you Kakashi… I love Sasune because she's the only one I've ever really cared for and she's also the first to ever care for me. We have a bond that I could _**never **_have with anyone else… not even Hinata, the sweetest girl in the village. And besides… she's the only girl, besides Grandma Tsunade, I can trust with having my back in the heat of battle. I can't be with someone who's useless in battle." Naruto answered.

"Well put pupil. You've really matured over the years." Kakashi smiled as both Naruto and he relaxed in the warm steamy water.

…

…

…

Things in the girls' bathroom were actually really quiet. Most of it was due to the fear Sakura had of Sasune. It took her a good while before she was able to speak to the raven haired girl. "Sasune…" Sakura slowly said.

"Yeah…" Sasune replied as she opened her eyes.

Sakura had removed the towel that she used to wrap her hair in. She sighed when she heard her pink hair land in the water and over her towel clad body. "From here on out…" Sakura raised one finger and pointed it at Sasune. "You and I are enemies for Naruto's heart." She smirked.

"Are you deranged?" The raven beauty asked the other Kunoichi, who's on the other side of the circular bath.

"No, but you should know that you are public enemy number one when it comes to Naruto. You guys have been together for so long… we thought you guys were a couple, but then we though… _**Why would Naruto want to date someone who's so ugly?"**_ The pink haired Kunoichi chuckled behind her hand.

"You know Sakura…" Sasune started as she got out of the bath. "Naruto only recognizes talent, not sluts. Why would he ever date someone who's as useless as you in battle?" Sasune smirked as she left the bath house to return to her room. On her way there, she met Naruto as he was about to entered his room.

"You gonna be ok tonight?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I'll be fine… I'm a big girl." Sasune smiled.

"Alright, but you have even the slightest~"

"Stop worrying Naruto. Sakura will be there. If I have one… I'll just reach over and strangle Sakura on "accident"." She smirked.

"Please don't kill her." Naruto explained.

"Wow… didn't know how much you cared." Sasune teased as she crossed her arms.

"I don't but it'll be too troublesome to explain." Naruto sighed as he put on hand on his hip.

"Now you sound like Shikamaru." Sasune laughed, but stopped when she was pulled into Naruto's toned chest, releasing her wrapped hair in the process.

"I'll be in the next room. Have sweet dreams and promise me that you'll come in if you have a nightmare?" Naruto whispered as he tightened his grip on his crush. She sighed upon hearing his words and his heart beat before she hugged him back.

"I promise."

They stayed like that for a minute before they pulled apart, said goodnight, and went to bed. Kakashi and Sakura came in moments later, but both were already sound asleep and for the first time… Sasune's dreams were filled with sweetness… without Naruto being there.


	5. Mission with Turmoil Pt 2

**Chapter 5: Mission with Turmoil Pt. 2**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was early that morning when Team 7 woke up. Each one stretched their muscles awake before they begin their routine of getting ready. They each headed back to the bath house to wash up and brush their teeth before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Servants! Prepare a nutritious breakfast for our saviors!" Mrs. Asugan commanded as she slammed into her chair, next to Kakashi. "Thank you again Leaf Shinobi. I couldn't bear to part with my family artifacts. Each one has been passed down throughout the Asugan Clan." The plumb lady chimed as the food was brought out to them.

"I'm pretty sure they all have some _**interesting **_story behind them, but don't worry. We will protect them with our lives… right… team…?" Kakashi attempted to ask.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." All three Chuunin chimed in before the girls went back to their glaring completion.

"Don't glare at the table girls and eat." Kakashi sighed.

"We can do both." Sakura argued.

"For once I agree with this trick." Sasune growled.

"Well, looks like you have a vocabulary after all, you anti-social emo slut." Sakura smirked.

"Wow, congratulations. You've just discovered Japanese." Sasune laughed.

"**How would you like to discover my fists in your face?"** Sakura roared.

"**Would you like it if I bury you 12 FEET UNDER!"** Sasune screamed as slammed her fists into the table while standing and leaning over the table.

"**LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"** Sakura offered as she did the same.

"_**I'D BE GLAD TO."**_ Sasune agreed with a harsher glare.

The two Kunoichi stood in each other's face, glaring and snarling at the other.

"Girls~" Kakashi started, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"_**Shut up Kakashi…"**_ Sakura growled.

"**You can't tell your sensei to shut up!"** Sasune scolded. **"OUCH!"** She hissed when she felt someone kick her knee. **"WHY YOU KICK ME YOU BITCH?"**

"It was for Kakashi-sensei. Pass it on." Sakura said casually.

"_**I'LL PASS YOU ON!"**_ Sasune roared before she lunged over the table at Sakura, making both girls roll onto the floor. On the floor the two Kunoichi started kicking, punching, and pulling each other's hair.

"Oh my." Mrs. Asugan fainted upon seeing the event before her.

"_**Girls…**_" Kakashi growled at his two students.

"Don't get involved Kakashi-sensei. Only bad things with come of it if you do." Naruto plainly said as he finished his soup.

They watched the two girls fight for a few minutes before they sensed their opponents' quickly approaching. "Naruto…"

"Yeah, yeah I sense them. You go and wait for them outside while I get the girls." Naruto sighed as he stretched himself one last time. Both Kakashi and Naruto nodded before separating.

…

…

…

"We're here Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered as he appeared right beside the copy ninja with both girls thrown over his shoulders. Naruto grunted as he gently set both girls onto the ground.

"Good, and look here they come now." Kakashi smirked under his mask as they heard the light sounds of feet landing on dirt ground. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally show up. And in early morning daylight too… clever."

"**WHAT ARE LEAF SHINOBI DOING HERE?"** Asked one of the bandits.

"**YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THERE WEREN'T ANY SHINOBI AT THE MANOR?" **Yelled the Leader.

"**THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"** Replied another bandit.

"I've got to hand it to you guys…" Kakashi started, catching the attention of the twenty-five bandits. "Attacking us in the morning. Trying to get the advance over tired Shinobi. It's defiantly underhanded, but pretty smart." Kakashi smirked harder as he drew one of his kunai and pointed it towards the large group. "So let's get down to the nitty gritty… Either you surrender now and leave with all your limbs intact, or I could let my team fuck you up. You better decide soon. The clock is ticking gentlemen."

All three Chuunin had their weapons in hand and positioned themselves in their battle stances. They watched with anxious eyes as the men weighted their options.

"I think we better do what he says you guys." One bandit shuddered.

"**WHY SHOULD WE?"** Yelled the Leader.

"Well for one thing… I would love to keep the appendages I was born with and secondly… _**Don't you guys know who that is? That's KAKASHI HATAKE! THE COPY NINJA OF THE LEAF VILLIAGE! THE BLOND NEXT TO HIM IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE NINE TAILED BRAT! AND NEXT TO HIM IS SASUNE UCHIHA! THE LAST FEMALE OF THE UCHIHA CLAN BECAUSE HER OLDER BROTHER, ITACHI UCHIHA WENT CRAZY AND KILLED EVERYONE EXCEPT HER!"**_ Informed a terrified bandit.

"Awe… so you've done your homework." Kakashi cooed.

"**HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?"** Sakura interrupted.

"Shut up Sakura. No one knows your name and no one ever will, nor will they care so get over yourself." Sasune said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So after knowing all this… will you still challenge us?" Naruto asked as he tensed his muscles even more.

"**YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU? MEN… OR MICE?"** Sakura loudly laughed.

"**YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT PINKY!"** Yelled an angry bandit as he charged toward Sakura, ready to strike.

Right as he was about to cut Sakura, Sasune jumped in front of her team mate, caught the bandit's wrist, wrapped her legs around his neck, flipped him to the ground and slit his throat before rolling off of him. Sasune panted as she glared at the girl whose ass she just saved. **"REALLY? YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH! YOU LUCKY THAT YOU'RE MY TEAM MATE, OR BE LUCKY THAT I HATE YOU ENOUGH TO THE POINT WHERE I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KILL YOU. BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T ANY OF THOSE THINGS, THEN YOU'D BE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" **Sasune yelled at the slightly older Kunoichi.

"**That girl just killed him out without any effort!" **Screamed a panicking bandit. **"WHAT DO WE DO BOSS?"**

"**WE FIGHT THAT'S WHAT! IN THE NAME OF THE ONE THAT WAS THE FIRST TO FALL! WE WILL KILL ALL OF THEM! STARTING WITH THE PINK HAIRED BITCH!"** Ordered the Leader.

"**JUST GREAT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! IT'S FOUR AGAINST TWENTY-FOUR! WAY TO GO SAKURA!"** Sasune groaned as she messaged her temples.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now except fight." Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his white anti-gravity hair. All four Shinobi turned their heads to see that the large group was running toward them at once. "If we can find a way to scatter them than the battle will go much easier."

"Let it to me Kakashi-sensei! When I split them up, be ready to take on your group of six everybody!" Naruto shouted as he ran head first toward the group.

While he ran, Naruto used the trick Jiraiya taught him and formed a small Rasengan in his right palm. When Naruto decided that he had enough distance away from the group, he jumped into the air, ready to land his attack. **"EARTH SPLITING RASENGAN!"** He yelled as he did a back flip before landing in the middle of the group. When his Rasengan connected with the ground, all the bandits went in different directions. But, unfortunately not everyone went where they were supposed to, which caused a change in plans. The five that fell in front of Sasune chased her until she, Naruto, and his seven were all in one area. "I thought I said you were supposed to take on _**only**_ your six." Naruto said as he held his kunai in both hands with his back towards Sasune's back.

"Yeah well thanks to you, I didn't get my six. So, I figured that I might as well team up with you and help you take down the twelve surrounding us." The raven smirked.

"Fair enough…" Naruto smirked at his crush from over his shoulder. The growling of the twelve men around them caught their attention and brought them back to reality. "So… how do you propose we do this?"

"Easy… We'll just fight around each other like always. Just make sure you watch your step _**Naruto**_." Sasune purred against him.

"Why bother. When I know that we'll always have each other's back, right?" Naruto readied himself to charge.

"Always." Sasune relied as she closed her eyes.

Reading herself, Sasune's eyes shot open before Naruto and she charged at their opponents. Naruto jumped onto one guy's back, causing two of his comrades to stab the one through his back before Naruto smashed their heads together. Noticing three more bandits coming, Naruto performed a Chain Attachment Jutsu on his kunais, causing two chains to hook on the circular ends of his weapons and allowing him to swing them around as he pleased. Using this new jutsu to his advantage, the blond swung the two knives around and did a nice clean slice off of their heads. But before more could show up, Naruto stuck the same two kunais in first man's back, who he was still clutched to, threw his body onto the ground, hopped on his back, and used his opponent's corpse as skateboard. Once he came close to Sasune's large group, he removed his weapons and used the body to knock down the oncoming group of bandits. **"STRIKE!"** Our blond hero cheered.

"Hn. Show off." Sasune smirked as she landed an uppercut to the jaw of a bandit twice her size before she did a mid-air round house kick to the guy's face. Two more bandits came running at her from both her right and left. In order to dodge them, Sasune projected herself off the ground and into the air, causing the two unsuspecting attackers to hit themselves head on. Sasune did a back flip and stuck her foot out to strike one of them in the face. Once her foot made contact with one of the bandit's face, she used that force to push herself off and hit the other in the face with her foot too. At such a fast pace she was able to continue this for a few seconds before she landed gracefully between the two falling corpses.

"And you call me a show off." Naruto panted as he stood next to Sasune.

"Only three left, huh?" Sasune evilly smirked. "Wanna show them our favorite combo attack before we kill them?"

"That's over kill. Why don't we wait until we help out Kakashi-sensei and Sakura for that attack?" Naruto suggested.

"Fine. Kill joy. Well then, will you allow me the pleasure of finishing off the remaining bandits?" Sasune fake pleaded to Naruto, with her bottom lip out while batting her and lacing her hands together in front of her chest.

"Ok fine. Just stop using 'the face' please. You know I can't stand it." Naruto faked groaned with a smirk.

Sasune giggled before she performed the Chain Attachment Jutsu and began running toward the terrified and screaming men. She projected off the ground and into the air. Making sure she got a good start, Sasune started to spin rapidly in the air. When she came back down, all three men stood in her attack's way. The middle man suffered from the pressure applied to his head while the other two on the sides were cut into and sliced by her chains and kunais. When she was finished, Sasune landed gracefully on her feet and smirked when she felt Naruto place his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job. You're really getting good with that attack. Come on. Let's help with the rest of the remaining twelve." Naruto smiled as Sasune nodded before they went running toward their other two team mates.

…

…

…

**With Kakashi and Sakura While Sasune and Naruto Were Fighting**

When Naruto's Earth Splitting Rasengan hit the ground, the impact was so great that it made Sakura fall onto the hard ground with a thud. Right as one of the bandits was about to land on her, Kakashi kicked him out of the way. "Are you alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he helped the pink haired girl up.

"Yeah. I think so." As she stood up and dusted her clothes off, she noticed that Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Where's Naruto?" She frantically asked as she gripped her hair.

"_**Sasune**_and Naruto probably got separated, but they can take care of themselves. It's our opponents that we need to be worried about." Kakashi said as he watched the men starting to get up. "Get ready Sakura. They're getting up." He warned, but when he turned around, Sakura was pacing back and forth.

"I have to get back to Naruto. He needs me. I need to make sure that everything is alright. I'd be stupid to leave him in the hands of my rival. Oh no what should I do?" She asked frantically asked herself.

Kakashi groaned upon hearing his Chuunin's complaining. But as he started looking around, Kakashi realized that the men were starting to get up. The Jonin could feel a headache forming, but he knew that if he and Sakura were going to make it out of this jam alive then he was going to have to play on the Kunoichi's **"SAKURA!" **The one-eyed copy ninja yelled. "If you want to get out of here alive and see _**Naruto**_ again… is if you help in defeating these bandits. Are we clear Sakura?" Kakashi smirked at the smiling girl.

"**CYRSTAL KAKASHI-SENSEI!"** Sakura cheered as she twirled three kunais on her index, middle, and ring fingers on each hand. **"ALRIGHT YOU BAD BANDITS! WHO WANTS A TASTE OF SAKURA HARUNO !"** She yelled as she ran head first into the charging crowd of bandits.

"Do you need any help Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he sat against one of the manor's pillars and pulled out his porn book.

**GRUNTS**

**PANTS**

**EAR BLEEDING SCREAMS**

"**NOPE! YOU CAN ENJOY READING YOUR PORN WHILE TAKE CARE OF THESE BAD GUYS!"** Sakura grunted as she landed a skull cracking punch in one bandit's face.

"Hn. The minute Naruto is introduced into the picture, Sakura becomes superwoman, but oh well… More reading time for me." Kakashi shrugged as he continued to flip through the little orange book.

Sakura was having the time of her life fighting to see Naruto. She felt as though nothing could stop her. One by one, men started falling before her. Her movements were graceful as she twirled, moved, and stuck her enemies down. When one guy charged at her, Sakura easily side stepped him and used her powerful feet to deliver powerful kicks in all the right places. Powerful enough to not only paralyze him, but also cause internal bleeding and breaking his bones in just the right angles to cause them to puncture his lungs and vital organs. Once he was down, Sakura made quick, clean movements to slice open the throats of three men.

"_Five down… seven more to go."_ She thought before one bandit tried to use his kunai to cut her. Being light and quick on her feet, Sakura easily sidestepped each swing, not caring if a few of her strains of pink hair was cut in the process, before she did a back flip and landed a direct double punch in the guys face. Blood covered her hands, hair, and clothes, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that she was going to see Naruto at the end.

Without wasting any more time, Sakura planted all six of her kunais into the ground and performed the hand signs for her second favorite jutsu. **"Dancing Kunai Hair Jutsu!"** Sakura yelled as she watched as her kunais attach themselves to the ends of her long pink hair. The man stood in awe, distracted by the jutsu performed before them. Without wasting any more time, Sakura began to dance. Twirls, spins, and cartwheels were done with magnificent grace while at the same time they were done with the instinct to kill. Whenever she would spin the kunais would slice different parts of the men's bodies, but would mostly be aimed at their throats.

By time she was finished with her dance, three were dead and the other four were severely wounded. Deciding that it was time to end it, released her Dancing Kunai Hair Jutsu in order to perform her more famous attack. **"Inner Sakura Demolisher."** She announced as she cut her hand, spilled her blood onto the floor before she summoned a gray, black, and white version of herself out of the ground.

The giant figure didn't say a word as she stared at the cowering men below her before turning to her 'master' for orders. _**"Crush them."**_ Sakura sneered as she pointed at the remaining men. The giant figure nodded before grabbing the men and squeezing them to death in her iron grip and then throwing them into the before stomping and smearing them into the ground with her heavy foot. Sakura waved her hand and dismissed her giant ally with a smirk.

"Oh? It's over already?" Kakashi asked as he marked a page in his book. Once he stood up, Kakashi nodded in approval at the handy work of his Naruto obsessed student. "Have to hand it to you Sakura… you did a great job."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. Now if you excuse me, I have a future husband to find." She smiled.

"**SAKURA! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"** Naruto and Sasune yelled as they came running toward their team mates.

"**NARUTO!"** Sakura cheered as she ran full speed toward Naruto and jumped in his arms. "Oh Naruto I'm so glad you're alright! I don't know what I would've done if something awful happened to you." Sakura cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"There. There." Naruto forced as he petted her hair before putting her back down.

"Whoa… Naruto look at the damage Sakura and Kakashi-sensei did." Sasune admired.

"Actually, Sakura did all this." Kakashi smirked.

"You did all this Sakura?" Naruto asked as Sasune moved to stand in front of her.

"YEP! When I was worried about your well-being, I killed all these men to try and get to you faster, but now you're here and safe." She continued to cheer, but right before she could jump back into Naruto's arms, a missed bandit came rushing at the unsuspecting girl.

"**SAKURA LOOK OUT!"** Naruto and Sasune yelled. Naruto pulled Sakura into his arms and chest while Sasune put a Chidori through the man's chest.

Sakura shook and gasped against Naruto's chest as she watched the event before her. "Thanks Sasune." The girl expressed as she stood in front of her team mate.

"Yeah well… I already told you that I'm the only one who is allowed to kill you… But… You have earned a lot of respect from me because you were able to this much damage on your own." Sasune smiled as Sakura nodded.

"It's a good thing I thought it would be cute to show a female Uchiha how to use Chidori." Kakashi laughed as he rolled the last bandit's body over. "Great job every one. Now let's get this place cleaned up before we collect out pay." Kakashi commanded.

…

…

…

"**OH THANK YOU BRAVE ONE EYED MAN AND HIS TEAM OF POWERFUL HOODLUMS! THANK YOU!"** Mrs. Asugan cheered as she clung to Kakashi's body.

"All in a day's work ma'am. Now… about our pay…" Kakashi grunted as he pushed the fat woman off of him.

"Oh yes. Of course. Here's your initial payment for protecting my artifacts. And some extra money for killing the bandits and cleaning up the mess outside. Now, my family's treasures will forever be safe. You four look tired. Please stay one more night for some relaxation and pampering." Mrs. Asugan offered.

"Thank you ma'am." All four smiled as Kakashi put away the stacks of money into his pouch.

…

…

…

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

When morning came, the team and I never felt so relaxed and full in all our lives. "Man… I wouldn't mind visiting every so often." Naruto confessed as he patted his abs.

"Me neither. I hate to say it, but I wish that she got threatened more often if it meant we could get pampered and spoiled like that every time." Sakura agreed.

"Well I'd prefer to not go back, no matter how great the spring, message, or food was." Kakashi huffed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the _**crush**_ Mrs. Asugan had on you… _**now wouldn't it**_?" I teased my sensei.

"I can still feel her chubby hands on my skin." Our poor Jonin shivered.

Everyone on the team started to laugh except Naruto. He just stopped in the middle of us walking. His eyes were blank and he refused to move. It was scaring me. "Naruto? Hey Naruto, you alright?" I asked but didn't receive a reply.

"**Naruto-kun! What's wrong?"** Sakura asked nervously with tears forming in her eyes.

Right when I was about to touch his face I stopped. I looked around in curiosity wondering what was it that I was hearing. _"I that… singing I'm hearing…?"_ I thought to myself.

"**NARUTO? NARUTO GET BACK HERE!"** I heard Kakashi yelled to an escaping Naruto.

"**NARUTO!"** Everyone of us yelled.

…

…

…

Quick as lightning, we three chased after a dazed Naruto. It was difficult to keep up. I don't think we would've been able to keep up if it wasn't for me hearing that mysterious song. The song stopped right when Naruto finally came to a sudden stop. With him standing completely still Sakura and I were able to transfer our chakra and snap Naruto out of it. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine… what happened…?" He asked as he messaged his head.

"You blanked out and started running off. We chased you down and released you from whatever was controlling you. Oh Naruto… I'm so glad you're back." Sakura cried as she threw herself into Naruto's arms.

"Thanks Sakura for your concern. Now please let me go." Naruto grunted as he threw the girl off of him.

"Do you remember anything while you were dazed?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Not really. All I remember was someone singing and then… nothing…" Naruto almost mumbled as he casted his gaze to the ground.

"Naruto… what's gotten into you…?" I asked in a worried tone before I heard someone chuckling evilly.

"_**I'm glad to see that you finally came to me… Naruto Uzumaki…"**_ A strange man hissed like a snake before he licked his lips. The man before us had long midnight black hair, sickly pale skin, and unique yellow snake like eyes. He didn't look like someone I would ever associate myself with. In fact he made me sick just looking at him, but my fear from his dangerous aura over powers my nausea.

"Oh no." I heard Kakashi-sensei gasp with wide eyes. _**"What are you doing here?"**_ Our leader growled as he readied a kunai.

"_**Wouldn't you like to know Kakashi Hatake."**_ The snake-like man replied.

"You _**know**_ this creep Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she got closer to a still frozen Naruto.

"Yes. This is Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin along with Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya. He used to live in the Leaf village, but after not being chosen as the Fourth Hokage, he left and is now classified as an S-ranked missing-nin. He's very dangerous and sneaky. _**Watch you backs kids**_." Kakashi hissed as he body tensed.

"_**Ah, so you've done your research, but then again I wouldn't expect anything less of the famous copy ninja of Konoha. Don't worry… I won't hurt any of you… all I want is the boy."**_ Orochimaru smirked.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"** Naruto asked, reading his weapons.

"_**I need your power and your body to become even more powerful than I already am… why else Nine Tails…"**_ Orochimaru chuckled.

"**NARUTO'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"** I yelled as I threw one on of my kunai at him. My eyes widen when he not only caught it, but returned it with such a fast pace that my eyes couldn't keep up.

"**SASUNE!"** Naruto yelled as he picked me up bridal-style and moved me out of the way in time. It would've been the perfect rescue if Naruto wasn't hissing in pain from the kunai cutting his leg.

"Naruto. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just glad that you're safe." He smiled.

"_**Awe… how sweet… It almost makes me not want to take you away from your little girlfriend… almost."**_ The snake man chuckled.

"**HEY! Let's get something straight here reptile breath. First of all… Sasune is **_**not**_** Naruto's girlfriend. I'm far prettier than that raven haired emo child~"**

"**YOU JUST LOST ALL RESPCT POINTS SAKURA HARUNO !"** I yelled at the pink haired slut.

"**And second of all… YOU CAN'T HURT MY FUTURE HUSBAND AND LIVE… **_**I WILL KILL YOU**_**!"** Sakura threatened the Sannin.

Using her quick moves, Sakura charged Orochimaru with a deadly glare, but I don't think it was enough. **"DANCING KUNAI HAIR JUTSU!"** Sakura yelled as she performed her second favorite jutsu. Orochimaru drew his sword and blocked each strike by Sakura's kunais. Realizing that that wasn't working, Sakura did a back flip off the tree and started jumping.

"_What is she doing?"_ I wondered before we all watched as she started running up the side of the tree. She was really fast. Only dust was left in her wake. When she reached the branch her opponent was standing on, Sakura jumped off the tree branch, splitting it in two in the process, and aimed a powerful kick at the snake man. Orochimaru barely had time to react, but somehow he managed to dodge Sakura's attack, grab her by her hair, throw her to the ground, and land on the ground.

"**SAKURA!"** We all gasped as we watched her body tremble in pain.

"I'm alright…" She groaned as she tried to stand.

"_**I think you should STAY DOWN!"**_ Orochimaru growled before he performed some foreign hand signs and froze Sakura's body.

"**SAKURA!"** Kakashi yelled as he clenched his fists.

"**Kakashi-sensei… What did he do to Sakura?"** I asked in a concerned voice.

"**Damnit! He knows the Body Freeze Skill Genjutsu! He froze Sakura with powerful fear!" **Kakashi replied through clenched teeth.

"_**Ah I see you are a familiar with this Genjutsu… But you're too late…"**_ The snake evilly laughed before grabbing Sakura by her hair.

"_This is__** really, really **__bad."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What are you going to do…?" Sakura's trembling voice asked.

"_**I don't know child… what do you want me to do?"**_ The snake lover smiled.

"Whatever you do… please don't hurt Naruto…" She replied with tears in her red and green eyes.

"_**Oh don't worry your little pink head about that… I won't harm a hair on his head… Now as for you… Your hair, on the other hand, sickens me. And judging from your fighting style and attitude for your appearances… I think it'll be better if I just cut it off for you…" **_Orochimaru grinned as he brought his sword to the back of her head.

"Please… don't… take anything but my hair… Take my life… just leave my hair alone…" She pleaded with her life.

"_**Now what kind of villain would I be if I gave you what you wanted…? A boring one."**_ The snake man chuckled harder.

"**SAKURA!"** Everyone yelled as they watched the Sannin cut the once long pink locks and throw Sakura's body through three trees.

"Naruto, take care of Sakura! Sasune you're with me!" Kakashi commanded his two Chuunin.

Naruto was pissed at the snake lover, but he knew that that's what the sick man wanted, and Naruto wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Before he left to go to his team mate he turned to Sasune with a serious look. "You better not get hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now go and help Sakura." Sasune smiled before she jumped off the branch and joined her sensei.

Naruto ran to hold an unconscious Sakura. Her body continued to shiver and shake with fear from the Genjutsu Orochimaru put on her. Naruto held her in his arms as he speed off a good distance away from the scene. "Don't worry Sakura… I'll protect you."

…

…

…

While Naruto watched over Sakura, Sasune and Kakashi had their hands full from fighting with the unfair snake. **"Fire Feet Jutsu!"** Sasune yelled as she lit fire under her feet before she did a cartwheel over to Orochimaru. The snake dodged her, but was hit by Kakashi's Grand Fireball Jutsu.

"Now Sasune! Use that new jutsu I taught you!" Kakashi commanded.

Sasune nodded before she jumped off the tree trunk. **"Chained Flame Kunai Jutsu!"** She yelled as she lit both chains on fire before launching herself toward Orochimaru. When she landed, both Shinobi had their backs to each other. She stood up and turned to look at her motionless opponent. "Did I get him?" She asked when she turned around.

"_**YOU MISSED ME!"**_ Orochimaru snickered.

"**AHHH!"** Sasune screamed when she felt the after effect of all her slice wounds. One wound was under her left eye, but most of them were on her arms, legs and stomach. Her clothes were slightly ripped, but not enough to show anything. "I thought I got you…" She struggled to say before she fell on her knees and legs.

"_**You did, but~"**_

"**CHIDORI!"** Kakashi yelled as he put one through his elder's chest.

The limp body fell to the floor with a thud. "Are you ok Sasune?" Kakashi asked as he helped the girl up.

"Yeah…" She huffed.

"**SASUNE!"** Naruto called as he came running with an unconscious Sakura in his arms. **"What happened? Are you alright?"** The blond frantically asked before he dropped his other team mate down.

"I'm fine Naruto…I'm just glad that it's over~"

"_**That's what you think… girl…"**_ Sneered the snake.

"But how…?" Sasune gasped as she held her arms.

"_**Now, Kakashi… that was incredibly rude of you to do that before I got a chance to finish my story…"**_ The snake smirked as he stepped out of his former shell. _**"I can't die. In the many years I've been away from that God forsaken village, I've stumbled upon a few jutsus to keep me young and powerful for a very long time. Sorry Kakashi, but it'll take a lot more than just that to kill me… a lot more. Bet you wish you did your homework a little better huh? Now then…"**_ Orochimaru licked his lips. _**"Onward to my pray."**_

The team had barely anytime to react before Orochimaru's neck extended and slithered to Naruto. Thinking quickly Sasune pushed the stunned blond out of the way before she felt his teeth sink into her left shoulder.

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

This was the second time I've heard Sasune scream in pain. She pushed me out of the way. Wither or she meant to take that bite for me, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I was pissed. **"OROCHIMARU! YOU'RE GOING TO~"**

"_**Naruto… stand down…"**_ I heard my crush sneer at me.

"Sasune?" I tried to touch her, but something evil surrounded her.

It felt as though my skin would melt if I got any closer. _**"Stay out of my way… This snake bastard is mine!"**_ She growled before she drew six of her kunais. When I saw her eyes before she sped off… I could've sworn they were red and black.

"_**HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE AND MOVING?"**_ Questioned Orochimaru as he dodged each of Sasune's attacks.

"…" Sasune refused to reply.

"_**You are defiantly something special. Normal Shinobi would've been paralyzed and dead by a minute after I had sank my teeth into their skin. Just who are you raven haired child…?"**_ The snake man smirked.

"… … _**I am Sasune Uchiha… YOUR EXECUTIONER!"**_ My raven beauty roared as she disappeared before reappearing behind Orochimaru's back and slicing it open.

Sasune then jumped in front of the Sannin and made a pin cushion out of his stomach and chest before slicing his arms off. Without hesitation, Sasune jumped into the air, sliced the sickly pale man's face and gave him a nice and powerful round house kick to the face, sending him flying into a thick tree truck.

She started to laugh manically. I've never seen her act this way before and I can't stand to see her this way now. **"SASUNE! SNAP OUT OF IT! SASUNE!"** I yelled, catching her attention.

Her body tensed before her eyes returned to their beautiful onyx. "Naruto..." I heard her whisper before her body went limp. I ran to her side and caught her in my arms before she fell to the ground.

"_**That girl… I must come back for her and Naruto." **_The snake hissed as he started to get away.

"_**Oh no you don't."**_ Kakashi sneered as he lifted his headband and reviled his Sharingan eye. **"****Mangekyō Sharingan! Kumui!" **Kakashi yelled as he tried to suck Orochimaru in, but it didn't work. After trying to pursue him, Kakashi's eye and body started to wear down, allowing the snake to get away. _**"Damnit! **_He got away!"

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah… just old… How are those two?" He asked while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with blood pouring out of his Sharingan eye.

"Still out cold. What should we do?"

"Well, the village isn't that far away, but if we go than you'll have to carry both girls… I'm too weak from that ability to carry neither of them… Think you can manage?" Kakashi-sensei asked before I nodded.

I laid Sasune down so I could pick up Sakura. I removed her headband and used it to tie her hands together around my neck while I used my long one to hold her legs into place on my waist. After that was down, I strolled over and picked Sasune up bridal-style before nodding to Kakashi-sensei an ok for us to leave. _"Don't worry everyone… we'll be home soon."_ And with that Kakashi-sensei and I made our way toward the village, leaving Sakura's hair, damaged trees, and everyone's blood behind us.


	6. Broken Promise

**Chapter 6: Broken Promise**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When we finally returned to the village, Grandma Tsunade healed each and every one of us. I wasn't in too much pain, and thank to the Kyuubi my injuries had already healing. The only thing I was worried about was Sasune. I wanted to see her, but Tsunade wanted me to stay one night, to do some more tests. After I told her about Orochimaru, she became more motherly towards me and Sasune.

"Hey Naruto… how are you doing…?" Shizune gently asked as Tsunade and she walked into my room.

"Don't baby the brat. He should learn to watch his back more often instead of chasing after Sasune's shorts." The older blond teased me.

"Oh haha. Very funny, Grandma Tsunade. At least one of you cares about my well being." I smirked.

"You know I love you Naruto… I just show it a different way." Tsunade smirked as she checked her charts.

"Yeah… you show me nothing but _**'tough' **_love." I teased back.

"Lady Tsunade. Shall I go check on the rest of Team 7 for you than?" Shizune politely asked. Tsunade nodded. "Very well then. Hope you get better Naruto-kun." She cooed before she left.

"So, how do you feel today?" Tsunade asked as she sat on the bed.

"I'm fine, but what about Sasune? How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine, _**'love-her'**_ boy. She hasn't woken up yet, but she's stable. I'm just worried about that mark she received from the battle you guys participated in the other day." Tsunade explained.

"She got that mark because she saved me. It was really meant for me. He wanted me, not her… I'm so weak." I mumbled to myself.

Tears started to well in my eyes as I lowered my head. The light sobs that filled the room were soon silenced when Tsunade ran her slender fingers and filed nails through my spiked locks. "Naruto… you are far from weak. Every Shinobi, young and old, big or small, strong and weak, all have reasons as to why they froze in battle. That doesn't make you weak, and neither does crying. Sometimes crying is the motivation you need to move on and get stronger. I haven't been with you long enough to know how alone you must've been, but I have seen why you've become one of the best young Chuunin. You fight and train so that you can take away Sasune's nightmares. You do everything in your power to make sure she's alright, but sometimes you just have to let her do things on her own. I'm not saying that you should spend some time away from her, I'm just saying that if you become too much of a crutch for her, then she won't have the courage to defeat on her fears, or even go into battle without you. One day you guys will end up being separated and if this continues… then neither of you will survive. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She smiled as she tilted my head upwards to face her.

"Yeah. Thanks Tsunade."I nodded.

"Good. Everything seems in order. You are free to go to Sasune's room and wait for me. I'll give you the rest of my results by then. Oh and next time… tell your fan girls to stop sending you all these flowers and roses. They're starting to stink up this room." She smiled as she walked out of my room.

I stood up and looked out the window. Below me lies the peaceful village Sasune and I have been living in ever since we were born. Most people wouldn't believe me if I ever said I was alone.

Before I met Sasune, I had tons of friends, but most of them were fake. The few that were my true friends were awesome, but the rest were annoying. They only wanted to be my friend because of my dad, the Forth Hokage, and also because they were afraid that I would unleash the beast if I didn't have a friend to play with. They respected and feared my dad and the Kyuubi. They thought the best way to comply with their respect and fear was to respect and obey the last wishes of the man. All my father ever wanted for me was to be viewed as a hero, who had the courage to contain and withhold the Kyuubi. Oddly enough, I was ok with him sealing the Nine-Tailed demon inside of me. From the day I was born, I was the town's eye candy and hated it.

I had to be around four when people started not liking me. I was pushing everyone away from me. The parents thought that I was becoming a little snob because I wasn't playing with their kids. That wasn't the case at all. I just wish that they would be my friends for real instead of being fake. Only my true friends would play with me, and it was great… until their parents found out. After that, they weren't allowed to play with me anymore. It was so funny. All I ever wanted was to have a true friend again. The day I cried was the same day that Sasune, my first true friend in a year, had fallen into my lap. We've been together ever since.

It was about a couple of months after that, that everyone started to come back around. I was so happy that I finally had my friends back that I didn't even care about the fake ones. The older I grew, the more handsome I got, and I knew it. I was around maybe twelve when my fan-club first formed and each year they got new members.

"_Life is complicated, but Sasune and I always seem to manage through it."_

Noticing my newly mended clothes lying on the chair, I quickly washed, brushed my teeth and changed before I strolled to Sasune's room.

…

…

…

Before opening the door, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what's next to come. The door slowly opened as I stepped inside.

"Oh good Naruto you're here. Come in." Tsunade said as she wrote on her clip board. I almost missed what she said because I was too busy staring at the silent figure that was lying on the bed. Sasune's hair was pushed off to the side, almost touching the floor. Her facial expression was peaceful, but it didn't hold a smile. Her arms lay gently at her sides under the blanket that was pulled all the way up to her chin. To many it seemed as though she was sleeping. To some, her body seemed lifeless. But to me… it was something indescribably beautiful. "You know it's not nice to stare…" Tsunade teased as she gently hit my head with the clipboard.

"Sorry…" I mumbled before I strolled over to her and brushed a strand of her raven locks from the corner of her full pink lips. "You said that she hasn't woken up since she's been here, right?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of my fingers as they ran over her perfect face.

"Yeah." Tsunade replied.

"Will she soon?"

"I know she will, but I don't think it won't be in this hospital." Granny T replied. I slowly turned my head towards her and raised one of my eyebrows. "I think that if she were in a familiar environment, like your house, then she may wake up earlier. When I leave you are free to carry her home. I already had Shizune mend her clothes and redress her for you." The older blond smiled.

"Thanks Granny Tsunade… you're the best." I whispered.

"And don't you forget it…" She smiled as she kissed my forehead before heading for the door. "Oh and Naruto… you are in charge of watching over her. I had Kakashi put a seal on her from that curse Orochimaru put on her. It's strong and will repress her any hold that the snake might have over her. As for side effects… I don't know what she might face, but it'll be up to you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. You both had to grow up far faster than any other children I've ever met. Sometimes I wonder if it's ok to let you get yourself involved in so much…"

"I would do anything to make sure Sasune is alright… and that includes die for her… I know she should do the same for me, but I'd rather be put into a grave then sit there and watch as they lower her lifeless body into her own casket." I sneered as I gripped the railing, almost breaking it.

"That's my boy." She whispered before leaving.

At that moment… I felt like crying. I've only heard those words from all the other parents with children. I always wondered what it would be like to have someone say those words to me. Sure I made everyone proud, but hearing those words… I didn't think my heart strings would be pulled like that.

I gently peeled the covers away from her slender figure, throw her hair onto my shoulder, and lifted her into my arms. She was so light. I smiled when I looked down at her. It felt as though we were in a fairytale. I was Prince Charming while she was the beautiful princess waiting to be woken up by her true love's kiss. _"Who am I kidding…? We are far from a fairytale."_

…

…

…

Once we got home, I gently laid her down on her bed and waited. I never left her side, unless I absolutely needed to. She was as still and cool as any normal, unconscious, person would be. I just laid there… observing, waiting, and hoping. I wasn't bored, but I was tired. I had to force myself to stay up for her.

I stared out the window and into the endless night sky. Twinkling stars and a full moon inhabited that beautiful space tonight. _"It's funny for something so lifeless could become your best friend."_ My whole front was pushed into the bed as I rested my head on a pillow and my arms. My eyes and will power were becoming too heavy for me to continue to hold out. I started to drift. I was losing the battle and oddly enough I was ok with that.

Just as I was about to drift off, I heard moaning and groaning coming from the body next to mine. My head shot up as I looked down at the girl. I watched as her eyes flutter open. I had to blink twice when I thought that her eyes were still red and black. "Naruto…?" She whispered.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like shit." She smirked as she tried to sit up. She only hissed once she seemed to be doing fine on her own. "It's night already? Man I must've been out for an hour or so, huh?"

"Actually… you've been out for about two days now." I confessed in front of her widen eyes.

"**FIVE DAYS?"** She screamed before grabbing her shoulder and hissing. "What the…?" Sasune used her hand to slightly pull down her shirt and stared at her new black and white version of her clan's fan. "How did my clan's fan appear on my skin?"

"Kakashi-sensei put it there to help suppress any evil hold Orochimaru might have over you." I explained. The thing that bothered me is the blank stare she was wearing. "Sasune…? You ok…?"

"Naruto… I don't remember…" She whispered with tears in her eyes. **"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AFTER I WAS BITTEN! I THOUGHT I DIED UNTIL I WOKE UP TODAY! PLEASE NARUTO… TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"** She screamed. I could tell she was just as frightened as I was.

"After you were bitten… you attacked and brutalized Orochimaru's body, but he got away. You've been knock out ever since." I said. She didn't say anything as she lowered her head again. Her tears were whipped away by the back of her hand. I felt so bad for her, but there was something else that was bothering me. "Hey Sasune… Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"Before you attacked Orochimaru and right when you just woke up… I thought I saw your eyes turn red and black… I didn't know what it was. I thought it was just the sun, but then again~"

"So I finally did it." She smirked.

"Did what? What's going on Sasune?" I asked.

"What you saw was the first stage of my family's bloodline power… The Sharingan."

"The Sharingan? What's that?"

"It's an ability that is passed down throughout my family for centuries. It's something very powerful. It's basically is like a way for the user to fuck with the minds of their opponent, or to put it simpler… it's nothing but straight illusion. But there is more than one stage. The higher the stage, the more powerful and lethal the user is. In all the years my family has had this power… I am the first girl to ever inherit it. Itachi has the last stage of the Sharingan while I'm only stuck on the first one." She explained.

"I thought you were past the while revenge thing against your brother?" I asked.

"I am. But I can't help but fear that once he finds out that I have reawakened my powers that he'll become more of a threat than he already is. If anything… I'll have to become stronger so I can kill him to protect this village." She sighed before running her fingers through her raven hair.

The determination we share is what keeps us going. Feeling hers gets me fired up. I jumped off her bed, stood up, and punched my left fist into my right hand. "Then it's settled… We'll get stronger together so we can protect Konoha together. I know I can't protect you all the time and I know that you probably don't want me there when you take down your brother… but I will get stronger so that I can protect you until you don't need me anymore. Sound like a plan?" I grinned as she nodded.

Just as I turned my back to stare at the night sky again, Sasune wrapped her arms around my back. "I'm sorry… Naruto… Please forgive me…" She whispered.

"What? For that Orochimaru thing? Don't worry about it. We'll make sure that we'll kill him next time." I cheered, but stopped when she squeezed me tighter.

"I wasn't talking about that… I was talking about holding you back."

"Holding me back? Sasune, you could never hold me back. In fact you've made me stringer~"

"Stop interrupting!" She scolded before pushing away from me. "I was apologizing because… because… Because of me you can't find your true love! All these years, I've seen countless women and girls fawn over you… and it hurts like hell. Every time I see you with a girl I cry because of how perfect the two of you look together. I'm only in the way Naruto and I know that you don't wanna hurt me, but the more those girls fight over you… the more it breaks my heart. I can't stay at your side because I can't just be your best friend anymore!" By this time she had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of a breakdown, but she stood her ground and clenched her fists. I was about to reach out and grab her, but stopped when she started to speak again. "Every since we were kids… you've been by my side. You've made it one of your goals to protect me to the very end and I appreciate it. I truly do, but now that we're older and now that I finally understand my feelings for you… I can't hold them in anymore because Naruto I… I… I… **I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI!** There I said it and now I'm regretting it because I know that you would never feel the same way for me. I'm more like a little sister to you than a girlfriend or a lover. I hope that… whoever you choose to love… will make you as happy as you've made me. I'm going to find an apartment in the morning. I think it's best if we don't stay together anymore after all… we could never be an item, right?" The forced smile on her face ripped my heart out. I was brought out of my daze just as she turned her back towards me. "Good-bye Naruto." Was all she said before she started to walk away.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed her arm, pulled her to my chest and kissed her soft lips. It wasn't long, and it wasn't short, but just right before I pulled away and rested my chin on her head. "Where the hell do you think you're going? I never said you could leave me Sasune." I smirked as I tightened my grip on her.

"I don't understand…" She whispered.

"You said all that stuff about love and holding me back from finding the one, but have you ever stopped and thought that maybe she's right here?" I said into her crown.

"You don't mean~"

"Yes, Sasune Uchiha… I'm in love with you too. This whole time… I thought that I was the one that was holding you back, but after hearing this… I now know that I was just being retarded. I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to _**ever **_leave my side. Even if I have to lock you in this house… you're not going anywhere… understand?" I smirked, letting one tear roll down one of my scared cheeks.

I was shocked when I suddenly felt her stand on her toes and kiss my lips before pulling away and hugging my again. "Only if you promise me the same."

I nodded . We stood there, holding each other, for a while before I broke the silence. "So… … … are we a couple now?"

She smiled before hitting me gently in the head. "Obviously… But let's not make a big announcement until later… I already have enough to deal with thanks to _**your**_ fan club," She teased.

"Oh and _**yours**_ isn't any better?" I teased back.

"Well I know one thing's for sure…" She smirked.

"What?" I smiled.

"… I can't wait to see the look on Sakura's face when I tell her…"

"You're evil." I commented.

"You anti see nothing yet."

…

…

…

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

"Ready to go?" Naruto called for me.

"Ready!" I cheered as I opened the door.

We ventured out into the peaceful streets of Konoha towards Ino's flower shop. We had been going out for a week and a half now and only most of the adults know. _"They're even nosier than both our fan-clubs put together."_ Around the third day, I was going to go brag to Sakura about me and Naruto, but she started PMSing and went on a rampage. Now I'm not afraid of the pink haired girl, but I would like to keep Naruto out of prison because he murdered her.

The whole walk we heard whistles, snarling, growling, hissing, tongue clicks, passes, threats, and everything above that, but as long as we were together, we blocked them out.

"Naruto-kun! Sasune. What brings you here?" Ino cooed as she made goggly eyes at my boyfriend. Sure I was a little peeved, but that's just Ino being Ino. I don't really see her as much of a threat when it can to capturing Naruto's heart. Besides, her only true rival is Sakura anyways.

"I need to buy five different flowers and five roses please. Oh and wrap them up in one bouquet." Naruto ordered.

"Coming right up _**Naruto**_." She cooed again before she went to work.

In no time at all she produced the most beautiful bouquet I've ever seen. "Thanks Ino." Naruto said as he paid her.

"Anytime Naruto. So… … who are they for?" She winked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei. He's still in the hospital so we thought we should bring these to him to cheer him up." I explained.

"Oh? And is Billboard Head going with you?" Ino asked with her arms crossed.

"Nope. In fact… … I haven't seen her all day." Naruto confessed.

"You should be so lucky. She's _**still**_ PMSing. I would try and avoid her while you have those flowers. No telling what she might do." Ino warned.

We nodded before leaving and headed to the hospital.

…

…

…

"Are these for me? You guys are to kind." Kakashi-sensei said as he sat up and took the bouquet.

Looking closer, I noticed that the roses were gone. "How are you feeling?" I asked while sitting on the edge of his hospital bed.

"I'm getting better. It probably was a bad idea for me to do your sealing before I fully recovered." Our Jonin laughed.

"You think, you old geezer." I teased.

"Hey. I'm not that old." Kakashi replied.

"Hn. I couldn't tell with that hair color of yours." Naruto teased.

"Oh haha very funny you two. So… how's the relationship going?" He asked, causing both of us to blush.

"Couldn't be happier." I replied.

"Naruto knows better than to displease his girl… or else I'll have to drill _**more**_ lesions into his head." We heard Tsunade laugh from the doorway.

"Well if you asked me, I think you put too many restrictions on what the boy can and can't do." Master Jiraiya smiled from the windowsill.

"What have I told you about using the windows as a door? And what do you mean I put to many restrictions on Naruto." Tsunade questioned.

"Hey you were the one who said that he's not allowed to flirt and mess with other girls while they were together." Jiraiya argued.

"Because it's **WRONG**!" Tsunade yelled.

"Since when?" All three males answered.

I sent my Uchiha glare at them. "We're kidding Sasune… aren't we guys?" Naruto nervously laughed.

"I don't know who I'm more afraid of… the women of this village or my old teammate, Orochimaru." Jiraiya shivered.

"Anyway… Well it looks like you're on your way to recovery Kakashi…" The rest of Tsunade's words were mumbled as I walked over and stared out the window. Everything below looked so simple, but the minute I stared into the forest, a chill went down my spinal cord.

"_Sasune… bring Naruto to me…"_

I heard a voice whisper in my ear and as if on command, my body jumped out of the window. Screams of my name could be heard as I sped off into the forest outside of the village. I couldn't stop myself. It was as if someone was putting my mind into an uncontrollable daze. When I finally reached the forest my body just stood still. I knew everything that was going on around me, but I couldn't control any of it. It was if someone was controlling my body for me.

"What's wrong Sasune?" Naruto asked.

"… … _**He's here**_… …" Was sung from my lips.

"Who's here?" Naruto asked in a terrified tone.

I watched as my arm slowly moved upward and pointed north before a huge explosion erupted. Both Naruto and I were blown back. I don't know where he landed but I didn't have time to wonder because the minute I hit the ground… I was out like a light.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When that explosion went off Sasune and I got separated. "I have to find her." I groaned as I sat up.

"_**Hello again… Naruto-kun."**_ I heard a familiar snake hiss.

"_**Orochimaru."**_ I hissed back I readied myself for a fight. Looking up I realized that he was holding an unconscious Sasune in his slimy arms. **"LET HER GO!"**

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you."**_ He smirked. Right when I was about to protest, a hissing snake tightened its grip on me before biting into me. _**"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You know for a Shinobi… you sure don't pay attention. Bad Naruto. Bad."**_ Orochimaru teased.

"Fuck… you…!" I struggled out as I felt the venom course through my veins.

"_**Listen to me and listen to me good Nine-Tails. I'm going to take this girl with me and when you've become stronger… come and test me. I'll be waiting. And while I'm waiting… I'll just have some fun with her… Bye-bye. Oh and don't worry about that poison. It's not lethal… Let me know what happens to you, cuz I sure as hell wouldn't know. See ya."**_ Orochimaru laughed as he slithered away with the snake that bit me and my girl.

My paralyzed body slumped to the cold ground. I was helpless. My head was throbbing and my senses were failing me. I just lied there… vowing.

"I swear that I will _**bring… you… back…**_"


	7. What's the Truth

**Chapter 7: What's the Truth?**

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

**(WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER)**

**GROAN**

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up and held my head. Looking around, I noticed that I was lying on a twin bed that resided in a candle lit room.

"_**You're home now… Last Uchiha girl."**_ Someone hissed causing me to turn around. In a dark corner, Orochimaru stood with an evil smirk on his face.

My body reacted on its own and started to back up until I hit the wall the bed was touching. "What are you doing here?" I asked while trying to mask my fear.

"_**This is my home, dear Sasune. I "borrowed" you and brought you here. This underground hide out is where I will train you to defeat your older brother, bring the destruction of the Leaf Village, and deliver the 9-tailed boy to me. To be the ultimate being… I must have the both of you. Now do you understand why you're so important?"**_ He smirked as he ran his slimy fingers along my arm.

The fear I had was replaced by anger as I slapped his hand away. "And what if I refuse?"

"_**Then I will torture you until you become docile. Doesn't really matter rather you do it or not because in the end… You'll do it. I always get what I want little girl."**_ He smiled wickedly

"You don't scare me." I half-lied. He did send terrible chills down my spine, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of victory.

"_**You lie, but it's ok. It's to have someone so defiant. It makes my job a whole lot more fun."**_

"I will _**never **_let you train me~ **!**" I screamed in pain when light but painful shocks were sent flowing through my body.

"_**You feel that? That's only one out of millions of "persuasive techniques" I have for you."**_

I heard and understood everything he was saying to me, but the pain I was in could only jolt my brain back to it. I started feeling tears well in my eyes, but I had to hold them back. _"Never will I ever give him the satisfaction."_

He walked toward me and used his hands to cuff my cheek. _**"I'll come back tomorrow and check on you. Hopefully you'll be better behaved in the morning. I'll be looking forward to your answer in the morning."**_

I watched as the deadly man shut the door after taking his leave. I grabbed my chest in an attempt to get my heartbeat to regulate again. The lighting was gone but I could still feel some of it run through my system. I was scared shitless. I thought my heart would burst, or at least stop, from the impact of the lighting. In the corner of my bed, I curled into a ball and let tears fall from my eyes.

"_I thought I was ready for this. I knew that a day would come where I would be in danger and Naruto wouldn't be there to save me. I trained, day in and day out for this. But when I was finally placed in this situation… I struck out. My worst fears have now been realized. I'll __**never**__ be strong enough to stand by Naruto in battle. Even now, I'm wishing that Naruto would come and save me. But, if Orochimaru is correct, than why hasn't he come and rescued me yet? Maybe he can't find the Hideout. Orochimaru __**did**__ say it was underground. Or maybe… maybe he got hurt! Is he safe? Is he alright? Is he thinking of a plan to rescue me? … … Is he even thinking of me? Is he going to leave me here to rot? No! He wouldn't do that! He said he loves and believes in me. And if I love and believe in him too then I would rather stay here and not be rescued. If he comes for me then he'll be in just as much, if not more, danger. It's best, for the both of us, if I stay here. … … … Sorry Naruto. Please be safe. Please don't forget me."_

…

…

…

The next morning, I ate the food; Orochimaru gave me, and brushed my teeth. The whole time it felt as though my body was on automatic while my mind was emptied. When I re-entered in my new room Orochimaru was propped against the wall, behind the head of the bed. His legs and arms were crossed and he wore the sickest smirk he wore each time I encountered him. He looked so laxed, so comfortable… … it made me sick. _**"I wanna snatch that smirk right off his face. I wonder how 'comfortable' he'll be after that."**_

"_**I see that you're feeling better this morning. How did you sleep?"**_ The snake asked through golden eyes.

"Hn."

I watched as he stood up, walked over to me, and run his fingers my hair. _**"Fair enough. We don't have to become best friends right off the bat, but I do hope that we can have some type of relationship since you'll be here for a while."**_ Everything he did made me sick, but I was too weak to even challenge him without using this wretched Cruse Seal. _**"So Sasune… Have you decided to make your stay here more enjoyable, or am I going to have to force you to comply?"**_

"… … I will join you. Teach me what I need to know so that I can kill my brother, destroy the Leaf, and bring you Naruto-kun." I replied in a monotone voice.

"_**Oh? And where did this new attitude come from?"**_

"I did a lot of thinking last night and decided that you're right. It's been long enough. If anyone from that village or Naruto really cared about me, then I would've been back home by now. _**You**_ are all I have left. Do with me as you see fit." I replied. I was lying through my teeth, but if it got me in good with the bastard then I'd jump through hoops while saying it again.

"_**That's a good little Uchiha girl. Shall we start our training now? After all, from what I'm told, your brother is an impatient person."**_

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The walls I stared at were bare. Everything around me and in the house was either destroyed or torn. The only thing that survived my rampage was the gray book bag lying on the floor. The sheets and mattresses were shredded. The wind that blew through the hole filled curtains was light and clam, unlike my temper. The only light source within the room was the moon's beams. I looked up from my intertwined fingers to the shattered mirror. In the leftover shards I could only see my eyes as they blazed blood red. There was only one person my irises bled for._**"Orochimaru… Your blood is mine."**_

The alarm clock buzzed midnight before I slammed it into the nightstand. _"That's my cue." _Once I got up, I stretched, threw on my black, no sleeved, hooded jacket over my orange white beater. My black basketball shorts were baggy around my knees as I laced up my black Shinobi sandals and headed out the door with my book bag in tow.

Konoha at night is peaceful even on the oldest of nights. I enjoyed the scenery as I made my way toward the gate. The plan was for me to wait until midnight, after I was healed from my encounter with Orochimaru, and meet Pervy Sage at the gate. There, he will take and train me. For how long? … As long as it takes.

"Naruto-kun?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

Turning around, I saw Sakura strolling toward me. "What are you doing out this late Sakura?" I asked, turning toward the short, pink haired Kunoichi.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to check on you. You know, to see if you had the same insomnia as me." She blushed.

"Little girls should be in bed."

"Oh yeah? Well I have nothing to worry about as long as I have big bad _**Naruto-kun**_ looking after me, right?" She cooed as she came closer to run her skinny fingers through my hair.

"I don't have time for this." I sighed as I pushed her hand away and started walking again.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Where else? To rescues Sasune." I replied as I kept walking.

"Why?" Was her only response, which also caused me to turn around.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, why waste time on rescuing her when she can rescue herself. She's tough enough, right? Or was that all an act for you to fall for. _**Which**_, might I add, you did. But don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure any straight man would fall for a slut wearing tight shorts, a tight shirt, and long hair. Am I right?" She lightly laughed to herself.

Any anger that disappeared was brought back by this pink haired bitch. I clenched and unclenched my fists before speaking. "You know Sakura; you never cease to amaze me." I said with a smirk, successfully stopping her laughter.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. After Orochimaru had cut your hair, I had thought that you would be even more useless than before, but I was wrong. _**You're actually useful for something after all.**_"__I said getting closer.

"_**And what am I so useful for, Naruto-kun?"**_ She smiled as she got closer and gripped the front of my white beater.

"_**When I get done dicing up Orochimaru… I'm coming for you. You're more useful as a dummy to practice over a 1,000 ways to kill someone than a Kunoichi. When I return… either get some type of talent, or you should just give up becoming a ninja all together. Quit playing before someone kills you. But the sad part is… you will deserve it too. And while I'm being truthful… you were always the most annoying and slutiest."**_ I huskily whispered in here ear. When her trembling hands finally released me, I turned around and finished walking to my destination where my sensei waited for me.

"You were just playing… right Naruto-kun? Right?" Sakura nervously laughed as I shook my head.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Jiraiya asked as he pushed off a tree's trunk.

"She had to hear it. I wasn't going to be nice to her after what she just said…" I relied as I looked out toward the road we are going to travel. "Come on… We're burning moonlit."

"Yes… Master…"


	8. One Year Later

**Chapter 8: One Year Later**

**Tsunade's P.O.V.**

"Here are the forms you requested lady Tsunade." My assistant Shizune smiled.

"Thank you." I murmured before turning to look at the sunrise out of my window.

"Has it really been a year already? Time seemed to fly right by, huh?" She spoke mostly to herself.

"Yeah." Was my only reply.

People could tell right off the back that I wasn't feeling like usual myself. How could I? The boy, who I treated like a grandson, has disappeared with my husband for a whole year. At first I was angered by the fact that neither of them has yet to contact me. Now… I'm more worried than angry. Sure, Jiraiya and Naruto can take care of themselves, but is it wrong to still be worried over my two boys?

"Lady Tsunade… We have some exciting news." One of three Anbu said as they appeared into my office.

"What is it?" I answered in a bored tone. Not even caring that there is only one bottle of Sake left. _"I stopped drinking that stuff a few months back."_

"It's about Naruto-kun and Master Jiraiya… They're back, My Lady! They've finally returned home!" Cheered the female Anbu.

A smile graced my lips as the happy news reached my ears. "About damn time. Tell them to get their asses in my office **RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**" I smiled through me demand. _"You better have taught that boy well… Jiraiya."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

The sun was shining high in the air. The sky didn't show a dark cloud in the sky. The market was buzzing with men, women, Shinobi, Kunoichi, and children alike. The Leaf Village has never been this peaceful.

"Please move!"

Unless you count the triangle of girls racing toward the Hokage's office. Five girls sprinted against the other in order to investigate a rumor they all heard.

Since Naruto left, each and every girl has done everything they could to, not only up their sex appeal, but to also increase their skills and appearances. Sakura was one of the most noticeable of the five. Still stuck on the "fact" that Naruto liked long haired girls, Sakura did everything she could to re-grow her hair back. Everyone was surprised at her determination toward her hair, but they were even more surprised at how long she managed to grow it. Her once shoulder length hair almost reached the back of her knees. To show off her hair's length, Sakura chose to keep it in her usual hair style with two long bangs in the front while the rest of it hung over her shoulders and body. Also, during this time, she studied under the tutelage of the Hokage herself in the art of defending, healing, and medicine. Successfully earring the two red headbands she wore. One rested at the top of her head, like always, and had two long waist length tails while the other was tied around her neck, like the way Hinata used to wear hers. On her torso she sported a short sleeved, low cut black shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. Her usual black, wrist high fingerless gloves. A white wedged skirt with the longer part partly covering her left leg. Red fingernail polish on her toes and fingernails. And finally, her four-inch open-toed black sandals.

Ino ran on her right side. She sported two shoulder length bangs with one bang completely covering her right eye while the other was thin and rested against her ear. The rest of her long hair resided in two waist length ponytails on each side of her head with a tall white bow separating her bangs from her ponytails. To cover her body, Ino wore an off-the-shoulder purple waist length dress with her black headband worn as a belt and purple nail polish to match. To top off her outfit, Ino decided to wear the same shoes as Sakura. During Naruto's one year absence, she also decided to study under Tsunade, but instead of becoming a master of medicine, she decided to master more battle skills and healing techniques.

Hinata trained with her Father and finally earned her title of "Hyuuga Heiress". She modeled her navy blue bangs after the Kage known as Mei Terumi with the rest of her long hair pulled into two side buns with one shoulder length braid hanging from each bun. If she lets her hair down, it touches her waist. A pale purple headband rests at the top of her head. She likes to wear a black crop top over s no sleeved fishnet shirt, white wrist length shorts, and thigh high, black open-toed, four-inch sandals over a pale purple open robe that stops just above her ankles.

TenTen on the other hand decided to continue her research and mastering of every weapon ever created. She cut her brunette bangs to just above her eye and brushed most of it over her right eye while the rest of her hair cascaded down her back from a long ponytail. Her black headband rested on top of her head with a dark green rose placed on the left side of her head. She also wore a low cut, high collared dark green shirt that stops above her belly button, black fingerless gloves that stop at her shoulders, black wrist length shorts with a dark green sash as a belt, a white bandage around her left knee, and finally four inch, open-toed Kunoichi sandals with black fingernail polish.

Temari was last. She still lives in Suna, but instead of helping Gaara with his "at home" duties, she acts a messenger between the Leaf and Sand Villages, which is why she's in town today. Her short dirty blond hair had gained some length over the year. Her two front bangs can touch her shoulders; the rest of her hair is the same length as her bags, but is modeled after Sakura's hair style with a black Sand headband dividing both sections. Her appearance upgraded to a red kimono, whose sleeves stop just above her fingertips, with black obi and lining, red nail polish, and finally black Kunoichi open-toed four inch sandals.

Together, all five girls ran full speed to finally see their Naruto-kun after an entire year.

…

…

…

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"** Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs at the men while shaking them violently. Sure she already kissed and embraced them both, but she also wanted to show them some _**very**_ tough love.

"We're sorry Granny Tsunade." Naruto said as he backed away from the enraged pale blond.

"Yeah honey. We wanted to contact you, but we didn't want to risk the chance that Itachi or Orochimaru would catch wind of our position." Jiraiya explained while trying to calm his wife down.

"**HOW DARE YOU USE OUR ENEMIES AS AN EXCUSE!"** The woman screamed again before she bopped both Naruto and Jiraiya on the head. "You're just lucky that I miss you two enough not to kill you. So~ What did I miss." She sighed as she sat down behind her desk.

"Well~"

"Naruto-kun…?" Sakura whispered, successfully interrupting Naruto.

Said blond's breath hitched before he slowly turned around to face the crowed of his adoring females. Once Naruto had fully turned around, all five girls got a chance to marvel at the work of art one year's worth of training sculpted. Naruto's bright blond hair was still spiked at the top, but now it touched his shoulders. Around his neck were three accessories. One was the necklace Tsunade had given him while the other two were dog tags. One had the Leaf insignia. The other sported the Uchiha fan proudly. His black hooded, no sleeved jacket was opened to reveal muscles rippling under perfect tan skin, partly concealed by a black wife beater with an orange vertical strip going down the front. His orange pants matched his black sandals perfectly. With their god back, even sexier than before, all five girls were just happy that he can back in one piece.

"Naruto-kun… We're so glad that you're alive and safe. We were so worried about you. Why haven't you tried to contact us lately?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. You left, leaving us high and dry without a word, except the word from Sakura… And you _**know**_ how _**unreliable**_ that is." Ino teased.

"_**Excuse me?"**_ Sakura replied, readying her fist.

Ino and Sakura were about to start arguing, but stopped when they noticed Temari looking around the room. "What's wrong Temari?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto… Where's Sasune?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, we thought she left with you, but after seeing you here... alone… She obviously didn't leave with you, but she should be here now. She should be here to welcome you back too. I mean none of us has seen her since you departed, which you still haven't given a reason as to _**why**_ you left. I mean, I know that Temari might not have heard the reason because she lives in Suna, but neither of us knows either. So, Naruto… Why did you leave?" TenTen questioned.

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute or so before he turned his full attention toward Sakura. "Why haven't you told them yet?" He asked while moving to tower over the shaking pink haired girl.

"Well… Naruto-kun… You see… I… I… I didn't know if you _**wanted**_ anyone else to find out. I mean when I saw you leaving, … I just so happened run across you that night." Sakura nervously laughed.

Naruto glared at the girl, causing her to gasp in a high pitch voice before she took shelter behind the Hokage. Tilting his head back and sighing, Naruto began to rub his sore temples. "Ok girls; let me translate for Sakura… The night I left, I didn't want anyone to know that I had left. Sure you guys were going to wonder why you haven't seen me in a year, but I was counting on Tsunade to keep you busy enough for you to ask, which she did with you four. But, Sakura threw a wrench in my plans by confronting me before I got a chance to escape the gates." Naruto started to explain before he looked at the still confused girls.

"_That is to be expected."_ Naruto mentally sighed before staring the four girls in their eyes.

"To make a long story short, Sasune was kidnapped by Orochimaru in order to use the power he gave her during our last mission while also using her to get to me. Now, he's been doing god-knows-what to her for a whole year. I left to train with Master Jiraiya and get stronger so that when I return, I'll be able to go searching for Sasune with this new lead I obtained. Does that answer your question?" Naruto finished before he was violently shoved out of the way and stomped over to Sakura with a killing intent.

"_**We're sorry Naruto, but we need to have a word with Sakura over here." **_ Temari growled as Ino grabbed the front of Sakura's outfit in an iron grip and hosted her upward.

"_**Why didn't you tell us that Naruto-kun left because he wanted to get stronger to help bring Sasune back?"**_ TenTen hissed.

"_**We've could've helped Naruto find and rescue Sasune!"**_ Ino scolded her pink haired rival.

"_**Believe it or not, Sasune's our friend too, and we care very deeply about her."**_ Hinata said while shaking her fists.

"Sakura… _**PLEASE**_ tell me that you didn't tell us about this because you thought it gave you an advantage to help win Naruto-kun's heart?" TenTen begged.

She didn't really think much of Sakura from the beginning, but she never thought that she would lose all respect for the pink haired Junín because she would sink so low as to do something extremely petty like this.

"_**Well… We're waiting… Billboard Brow."**_ Ino sneered as she lowered the trembling girl to her eye level.

"Ok… You've caught me. I'm sorry guys, but I thought that since I was the only girl, who was trying to gain Naruto's affection, that knew this information… I thought that once he comes back and sees how concerned I was for Sasune that he… well you know…" She confessed.

The whole room went silent as Ino dropped the pink haired "Kunoichi" onto the unforgiving ground. Tension filled the air as almost everyone glared at Sakura, making her feel smaller than she already was. Ino moved to deliver a painful punch to Sakura, but was instantly stopped by Naruto's hand.

"Naruto?" Ino asked as Naruto shook his head and released her fist, causing her to relax.

"Don't do it Ino… _**She's not worth it**_." Naruto growled as he turned to leave the Hokage's office.

"Where are you going Naruto? Don't we need to think of a plan to rescue Sasune?" Hinata asked.

"Thank you all for your concern, but this is something I have to do alone. Sasune got caught up in this mess because of Orochimaru's desire for me… I _**can't**_, _**won't**_, allow anyone else to get hurt because of me. I will confront Orochimaru and bring Sasune home alone." He said as he turned to leave, but stopped when he reached the door frame. "Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes?" Answered the sobbing Kunoichi as she whipped away her tears.

"That stuff I said to you before I left… I meant every word of it… You haven't changed… You still think that this is a game… You should resign yourself as a Kunoichi now before you die. You always were pathetic, but now… You're below the bottom of Rock Bottom. Have a nice life… You pink haired manic." Naruto said as he exited the room.

The room had tension thick enough to choke on. "Nice going _**Sakura**_." Hinata angrily sighed before she left with the other girls, leaving a still sobbing Sakura behind.

…

…

…

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets as he traveled down a familiar road to a familiar mason. When Naruto arrived to the old Uchiha compound, he expected it to be destroyed and very dusty, since no one was here to take care of it and from his rampage. But when he stepped inside… The house sparkled and smelled like it was just built. He made his way around the entire house to see that any damage he caused was repaired and mended… It was almost as if none of it ever happened.

The last place he wandered into was his room, where the most damage was done. Everything that was shredded and demolished had been replaced by new objects, but nothing in the rooms or the house was altered because of someone's own personal taste… except the new shrine placed in a secret room down the hall.

"Do you like what we did… Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned his head to see the four girls sitting on or standing by his window. He was too shocked by her words to care how they got in without him noticing. "You did all this?" He asked them.

"Sakura and I started it, but soon Hinata, Temari, and TenTen got involved. It took us a few months, but once we got the place up and running we kept it that way." Ino explained.

"You guys really do care." He whispered.

"Of course we do Naruto. Sasune is like a sister to us, and plus… we couldn't just leave this house looking like _**that**_ when you two finally returned." TenTen said.

"Thank you… All of you…" Naruto lightly smiled before letting it fall from his lips.

The room was quiet for a little bit and the four girls could tell what Naruto was distracted by. Ino sighed before getting up from the window sill and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. "Listen Naruto… After seeing how you and Sasune acted toward each other… we realized that there was no room for you to love us like you love her in your heart. It kind of hurt at first, but everyone, except Sakura obviously, got over it. Don't worry though. We'll handle Sakura while you go and rescue Sasune like the prince she deserves." Ino cheered along with the rest of the girls.

Naruto smiled. He never knew how much he would come to appreciate these four girls until right now. He smiled as he held up his signature shit-eating grin and thumbs up sign. "You got it girls."

"Good. Now off to be with you. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. We'll come by in the morning to make sure that you're packed and ready for your journey." Temari smiled as the four girls exited the room through the window.

Naruto lied down in his new bed and quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face. His thoughts were on the kindness of his friends and his princess.

…

…

…

That night, at Orochimaru's hideout, Orochimaru continued to circle around a long haired raven girl as she stood on top of a circular pedestal. The moon's beams had hit her perfect pale skin, making it glisten. A contradiction to the emotionless expression she wore.

"Perfect… You're just perfect, my little raven queen. With you by my side, Naruto-kun and Konoha will bow down to me. Now that I've trained and increased the only female Uchiha with the Sharingan's power… I will be unstoppable!" Orochimaru laughed before he stopped.

Two loud thuds were heard as the snake's head and body fell to the floor. Blood started to pool around the decapitated head and body as the raven cleaned her blade, with his shirt, and sheathed it before she strolled out of the room.

"_**You talk too much."**_


	9. Meeting with Triumph

**Chapter 9: Meeting with Triumph**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I sat in my bedroom that night. The words Naruto said to me had cut deeper than any weapon.

"_The boy I love is chasing after his best friend, Sasune. To say that I didn't see the love in his eyes every time he stared at Sasune would be a lie. She would smile and light up his whole world. I know she's prettier than me. I know she's __**way**__ more talented than me too. Even I know that without her Sharingan, she's still at a higher level than me. It's no question as to why Naruto would want to be with her instead of me. But, even if I had already realized that, I continued to hope that my fairytale would come true. It's too cliché for the most handsome man to fall for the most beautiful female in the entire village, but this time… This time I had hoped that that cliché wouldn't come true."_

"Stupid me for even believing that Naruto would want me." I mumbled to myself as I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my forehead on top of them.

"_**You're not stupid."**_ A familiar voice said from my windowsill, causing my head to shoot up and gaze at my ex best friend Ino.

"What?"

"I said you're not stupid. You're just dumb. There's a difference you know." She replied.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" I glared though my new formed tears.

"Stupid is when you remain oblivious to the situation and continue to do the same annoying antics. Dumb is when you realize that what you're doing is wrong and yet you still do the same annoying antics." She explained as she sat next to me on my bed.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. You constantly flirt with Naruto in hopes of winning his heart, but you realize that his heart is already taken. So, you try everything you can to get back what you believed was yours." Ino further explained.

"But you used to do the same."

"True, but after sitting down and doing some thinking, I realized that what we were doing, this competition for Naruto, was a childish game that needed to end. Hinata, TenTen, Temari and I came to that conclusion a long time ago. We were just hoping that you would too."

"But then… Why did you want to punch me earlier today?" I asked with curiosity laced in my voice

"Because… you were being dumb. Look. I wasn't mad out of jealousy. I was mad because I didn't think you would sink so low. I knew that you were obsessed with Naruto, but I never thought that it was this bad. Why would you keep Sasune's kidnapping a secret?"

"**BECAUSE I WANTED THE ADVANTAGE!"** I screamed through heated tears before hugging myself. "I thought that if I was the only person that knew about Sasune and showed my concern for her… I thought that Naruto would see me as someone who was kind and sympathetic. I knew that I couldn't win Naruto over with my skills, so I thought that I could win him over with my personality." I confessed as I allowed my tears to cascade down my pale face. I lifted my head when I heard Ino sigh. She got off my bed and stretched before picking up one of my stuffed bunnies and observing it. "Ino~"

"You got the pathetic part right." She said in a bored tone without looking at me.

"What?"

"You are pathetic. If you paid attention over the past couple of years then you should know. Sasune had already won Naruto over in every category. Heart. Mind. Personality. Comfort. Everything. There was no competition, only a meaningless game. Ironically it's the same game I fell into. Just like you, Sakura."

"Who are you to scold me when you knew damn well that you were just as into this "game" as me!" I yelled at the bleached blond.

"You're right, but the only reason I have the right to speak is because I was able to get out of the game before it got too hard." Ino glared from her standing position across the room.

"What do you mean "too hard"?"

"I mean… Why would I chase after one guy, who already is in love with someone, when I could easily find someone who was just as interested into me as I was in them. It's not really fair to me or to the other person who's been waiting their whole life for me to come around. You get what I'm saying Sakura?"

I lowered my head and stared at my feet as I let her wise words sink into my thick skull._"She's right. She's right about everything. About Naruto. The way I think. Everything."_ I raised my head to look in her sky blue orbs with a smile on my tear stained face.

"I think I do Ino. I think I do."

I gasped when I felt her hug me. "Now you're being smart." The smile on my face returned as I leaned in and hugged her back. We stayed like this for a minute before she pulled away and sat on my windowsill.

"Well I have to go. Tomorrow morning at six, be at the gates. Naruto will be leaving through there."

"I don't think he wants to see me… Not after what I did." I mumbled as I clutched my skirt.

"That maybe true, but after seeing how much you're starting to grow up… He might change his mind." She smirked before exiting my room.

I ran my fingers through my hair before changing into my pajamas and lying in my bed. That night, I went to sleep… thinking of what to say to Naruto.

…

…

…

The sun was just rising over the gates of Konoha when I waited for Naruto to appear. The words I wanted to say to him still ran through my head and tried to escape. I tried my best to keep them in, but when I sensed Naruto approaching, my grip on them was released.

"Sakura?" I turned and smiled at Naruto, although I could tell that he wasn't looking forward to hearing my voice. _**"What are you doing here? I don't have time for~"**_

"I came to wish you good luck." I interrupted. "I know how much Sasune means to you. So, I just came by to wish you luck and to say that I have faith in you finding her."

The shocked expression on his face was something expected, but the small smile he gave me wasn't. "Thank you Sakura. I… appreciate it."

We didn't say a word. We just stared into each others' eyes before Naruto's feet stared to move. I waited until he was right next to me before I allowed my words to flow from my mouth. "I'm sorry Naruto. I never meant to hurt Sasune or you. I just wanted you to love me. I would have chased you to the ends of the world if it meant gaining some type of affection from you. I love you Naruto Uzumaki. I already knew that you loved Sasune, but I thought that if I could make myself known, then maybe I might have a shot at you loving me. I was wrong. You could never love me like I wanted you to. I was a child, and it took Ino to set me straight. Everyone else has grown up and left me behind. Especially you, Naruto. It breaks my heart knowing that I could never be your one and only , but I will heal. It'll just take some time. You know, it's funny. All this time… I just wanted your love, but now… I would be content if you liked me. Even if it was a little bit. But looking back on everything I've done… I wouldn't blame you if you were antipathy towards me." I sadly smiled with light tears in my eyes. "Well… I've taken too much of your time. Now go out there and bring Sasune home. Safe and sound." I used the back of my hand to whip away any tears that stared to leak from my eyes before heading back home.

"Sakura." Naruto called. My eyes widen when they met his bright smile. "When I get back… I was wondering if we could, you know, start over?"

I was shocked to say the least, but I quickly recovered and returned his smile. "I'd like that. Now go. You're burning day light."

He nodded before running out of the village with determination on his face.

"_It was nice… being able to send him off. Now all I have to do is wait for them to get back. In the mean time… I'll start my healing process."_

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Shit." I groaned when threw another rock into the pond I stopped to rest at.

It's been two days since I left Konoha and began my search for Sasune. There were a couple of times when I thought I had caught onto her trail, but when I would further investigate it the trail came up cold.

"_At this rate I'll never find her, but I can't give up hold."_

My head shot up when suddenly I felt a familiar chakra close by. I flew through the trees as if the devil was on my heels. The same questions ran through my head.

"_Is it her? Please say it's her. It needs to be her."_

"**SASUNE!"** I yelled before I landed on the ground. The figure above me was hidden in the shadows, but I knew she was there. **"SASUNE! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME OUT!"**

The figure turned around and stepped into the sunlight. My eyes widen when I stared into those beautiful onyx eyes after an entire year. Her raven bangs now reached her stomach while the rest of her hair was tied in a high ponytail, by the red ribbon I had brought for her, spiked at the top and reached the back of her knees. Her skin remained that priceless moonlit pale pigment. Her clothes changed. She now wears a gray no sleeved, high collared, open kimono shirt that reaches the back of her knees and tied with a purple rope like bow in the back. Under that is a fishnet crop top that covers her D-sized breast, leaving her belly button exposed to the elements. On her waist is a wrist lengthened tight black skirt. Under her black knee high Kunoichi boots are gray knee high footless socks. She held her long silver bladed sword in her right hand. And to top off her new outfit are her black elbow high arm guards. I never thought that she would age this well into her sixteenth year.

"_**Naruto? Hn. So I see that you're still alive and kicking." **_She said with a menacing smirk gracing her lips.

"What's gotten into you?"

"_**Whatever do you mean."**_

"The Sasune I know never radiates this much evil off of her. The Sasune I know is kind ~"

"**THE SASUNE YOU KNOW IS DEAD!" **She shouted.

A light breeze blew by. The only sounds in the air are the leaves blowing and the birds flying away. My shocked eyes met her cold onyx ones.

"_**The Sasune you know is dead. I got rid of her when Orochimaru opened my mind and heart to nothing but revenge. After I killed him, the only thing left for me to do is kill Itachi."**_

"And then what will you do after that?"

"_**Whatever I feel like it. A couple of months back, Orochimaru let me raid a village. Maybe I'll do that again. It was so much fun. Watching them scurry around like little rats, begging for me to stop. If I had stayed in the Leaf village, raiding a village would've never crossed my mind. I guess I do have something to thank the snake for."**_

"You're sick. You need help Sasune."

"_**And where am I going to get it from? You? I don't think so. I feel just fine. It's just you who's still holding onto false hope. I bet you were thinking that once you found me, we'd hug it out, say 'I love you' to each other and go home hand in hand. Am I on the right track?" **_She smirked again.

"That's what I dreamt, but now I can see that you need help! I'm going to bring you back home~"

"**THERE IS NO HOME FOR ME BACK THERE!"**

"Yes there is!"

"_**No there's not. Admit it Naruto. Nobody ever wanted me around. No one liked me. Sure, I had Hinata, Temari, TenTen, and semi Ino, but they were just using me to get to you."**_

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE!"**

"_**YES IT IS AND YOU KNOW IT!" **_She screamed.

"Please Sasune… Please come home…" I pleaded.

"_**No!" **_ She laughed.

"_**Then I will bring you back by force. I don't know what that snake did to you, but I will release you from it." **_I growled.

She turned her head to the west before staring back at me with an even wider more menacing grin. _**"You sound like you're really determined in that goal of yours. All I have to say is… I hope you have a lot of that determination because it's going to take a lot if you want to bring me down. Good luck… Little Boy."**_ She laughed before disappearing, with me on her heels.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto didn't know how long he chased his raven haired beauty before they finally stopped.

"_**Itachi…" **_Sasune called to the tall raven haired figure standing on top of a pile of rocks with a glare on her face.

"_**Sasune? What a pleasant surprise. It's so nice to see you after eleven years."**_

"_**DON'T FUCK WITH ME, YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE! I'VE TRAINED HARD IN PREPARATION FOR THIS DAY!" **_Sasune yelled as she drew her sword from its sheath.

"_**Oh really? So… does that mean that you're ready for death than Sasune?" **_Itachi smirked from his perch. _**"Oh. And it looks like you brought a little boyfriend as a witness to your defeat."**_

"_**LEAVE NARUTO OUT OF THIS! IT'S JUST BETWEEN THE TWO OF US, ITACHI!"**_

"Sasune. Who is this creep?" Naruto asked from behind his crush's protective stance.

"_**Itachi Uchiha. The one who murdered my entire clan in one night. He's also my older brother. My oniisan."**_ The raven female whispered the last part with her head lowered.

"This is the famous Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto gasped.

"_**Ah. So you've heard of me Nine Tails. It's an honor. Maybe after I finish off my imoutosan, then I'll come after you."**_ Itachi smirked.

"_**Naruto. Whatever happens… stay out of this battle. Because if you interfere… There's no guarantee of me sparing your life…"**_ Sasune warned with her Sharingan spinning in her eyes before she jumped off her rock and headed straight for Itachi.

Sasune swung her sword with anger playing on her face. Itachi jumped out of the way, barely missing her sword by an inch. This continued for a few minutes. Sasune missed each time, but still managed to destroy rocks or trees instead. Right when Itachi figured out her technique, Sasune jumped into the air and threw her sword at Itachi. He managed to get out the way, allowing the rock behind him to take the hit, but was taken by surprise when Sasune came at him again kicking and punching. Itachi performed some hand signs for a shadow colon before using that to avoid getting hit by one of her devastating kicks. Both siblings back flipped a few feet away from each other.

"_**What's the matter oniisan? Getting old?"**_ Sasune smirked as she picked up her discarded sword.

"_**Naw. I was just holding back. Don't want my long awaited victory to be a slaughter. But now that I see just what you're capable of…"**_ Itachi stopped before he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his Mangekyou Sharingan swirled in his eye sockets. _**"There's no reason for me to hold back!"**_

"_**ITACHI! I WILL ENGRAVE YOUR NAME IN THESE ROCKS! HERE IS WHERE YOUR TOMB SHALL BE!"**_ Sasune growled before she jumped off the rock, she was standing on, and aimed straight for Itachi.

Sasune swung. Itachi dodged. Itachi activated a jutsu. Sasune dispelled it. This was something only the two Uchiha siblings were capable of. Naruto was completely absorbed by the battle before him. His body only moved to avoid being hit by any debris or oncoming rubble. In this battle, there were brother and sister. Facing each other to the death. Something Naruto would usually disagree with, but under the circumstances… all he could do is watch as his love fought for her life against the man that stole everything from her at the tender age of five.

The battle's violence seemed to be escalading with each hit and thrust. Naruto watched as the two siblings flipped away from each other before performing the hand signs needed for their biggest attack. Itachi readied his Phoenix Fire Jutsu while Sasune readied her chidori.

"**PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU!"**

"**CHIDORI!"**

Both siblings shouted as each of their attacks were executed. Sasune successfully dodged all of his fire balls before reaching her older brother. But, when her attack was about to hit, Itachi moved slightly to the right before grabbing her wrists with both his hands. Realizing that she was trapped, Sasune tried everything she could to escape. In order to hold her still, Itachi had to stomp his feet on top of hers. He was so close to her. She held her eyes closed, trying not to look into those eyes that ran most men's blood cold. Realizing that she wasn't going to open her eyes, Itachi applied pressure to every reachable part of her body, causing her eyes to shoot open in pain. When she stared into his Sharingan, Sasune saw, felt, and heard everything Itachi wanted her to see while trapped in his Ephemeral. To Naruto, it seemed as though the battle and time had ceased, since neither of the opponents moved. But in Sasune's head, the battle and time couldn't stop even if she wanted it to. The images that Itachi made her see were horrid. The Uchiha Massacre. Naruto leaving her. Being alone. These were things that Sasune thought shouldn't affect her anymore, but after seeing these images after so many years… she went into shock.

The look on Itachi's face was that of indifference, but on the inside this whole thing was tearing him apart. In the eleven years they were separated, Itachi mentally prepared himself for this unavoidable battle. As Sasune's big brother, Itachi was supposed to protect her, but under the circumstances he faced all those years ago… taking every secret to the grave was the only way he knew _**how**_ to protect his raven haired sister.

Naruto cringed when he heard Sasune scream in terror at whatever Itachi was doing to her. Every part of his body urged for him to jump in and help her, but he knew that he had to respect her wishes. If he interfered now, then he might wind up dead. The only thing he could do is cheer her on.

"**COME ON SASUNE! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN BEAT THIS GUY! COME ON!"**

"_Focus. Focus. This isn't real. Nothing here is happening now. Itachi is just trying to control you. Damnit Sasune. You have to focus!" _She screamed to herself. She felt helpless and chanting that speech wasn't helping. What did help her was hearing Naruto cheer her on. _"Damn you Naruto… Why are you always coming to my rescue."_

Suddenly her screams stopped, surprising both Naruto and Itachi. Her head fell limp in front of Itachi before they heard her laugh. _**"Well Itachi I'm impressed. You tried to make me go insane by letting me see images you knew would cause me to crash. I'm impressed and a little disappointed. But then again… what else am I supposed to expect from a soon to be dead man."**_

With that being said, Sasune threw her head back before throwing it with full force into Itachi's head before she grabbed her sword and sliced a line in the middle of Itachi's stomach. But, her attack didn't end there. When Itachi stumbled backwards, Sasune used her foot to kick him into a bolder. Too preoccupied with the blood spilling from his mouth and torso, Itachi didn't see Sasune running toward him. When she stood face to face with her opponent, the long haired female raven grabbed him and kicked him in the air before jumping up and using her sword to cut Itachi. More blood spilled from his mouth before Sasune did a front flip and harshly forced Itachi into the ground.

When the male Uchiha landed, a crater was formed. His body ached and he was in too much pain. Itachi thought that he wouldn't be able to stay awake before his sister ended the battle. When Sasune finally landed it was right on Itachi's midsection, causing more rocks and debris to disconnect from the ground. When the dust cleared, Itachi's blood ran down Sasune's boots, feet and back onto Itachi's body while Sasune glared at her opponent with angry tears in her eyes.

"_**ITACHI! WHY DID YOU SLAUGHTER OUR CLAN? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY WOULD YOU TRAUMATIZE THE ONLY LITTLE SISTER YOU HAD? I LOOKED UP TO YOU! I WANTED TO BE JUST LIKE YOU! I LOVED YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"**_ She screamed at a smiling Itachi. _**"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY?"**_

"I'm sorry, Sasune… I didn't mean you hurt you on purpose. I know you probably don't believe me right now, but it's ok. As long as I can die knowing that you were shielded from the truth about our clan… then I will regret nothing, except the torture I had put you through." Itachi forced out as more blood spilled from his mouth.

Sasune's face softened into a sad and confused one. "I don't understand Itachi… What truth? What did our clan do to deserve being murdered like that? Please tell me Itachi." Sasune begged as her tears dripped onto Itachi's face.

"I'm sorry imoutosan, but I can't tell you. You don't need to know. All I ever wanted was for you to live a normal life, but thanks to me… You never got to. Please forgive me." Itachi smiled while motioning for Sasune to come closer. The raven girl moved to straddle Itachi's bleeding waist as she leaned in closer to her brother's face. With a weak hand, Itachi poked her in the middle of her forehead. "Congratulation on finally winning, Sasune."

The hand slowly fell to the ground. Sasune knew that at that moment, Itachi had taken his last breath and died. Angered by this, Sasune brought her sword up and pierced Itachi's still heart. She never let the tears stop flowing. The only sounds in the world right now were the gentle wind and her sword being dragged across the rocky ground. She didn't care if Naruto was staring directly at her. Her Sharingan was long gone. The only eyes she wore were that of death. She felt dead. All of these years felt wasted. She just wanted answers, but she never got them in the end.

Everything that was still in the world was disturbed when Sasune let out a loud scream. Her head was thrown back while she clutched her sword in her hands. Suddenly, her screams stopped. A moment later, Sasune's grip on her sword was weakened and her limp body started to fall from her high and rocky perch. Naruto was quick on his feet and caught his love and her sword. He used his thumb to whip away her tears before kissing her forehead, sheathing her sword, placing his jacket over her shoulders, and carrying her back to their home village.

"_Good job, Sasune. You did it. You faced and defeated the man who caused you so much pain over the past eleven years. But I wonder something… Do you think that we continue our lives from last year?"_


	10. I Missed You

**Chapter 10: I Missed You**

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

"_It's so bright."_ Was the first thing that came to mind when I woke up. I winced at the brightness of the room as I quickly closed my eyes. My surroundings were nothing like Orochimaru's lair. It was too bright and smelled of sick people, blood, and medicine. The medicine that heals the wounded and sick, not harm them. _"This has to be a hospital."_

I eased my eyes opened so that they could get use to the bright light. When my eyes were fully opened and adjusted I took notice of everything that surrounded me. There were five tubes sticking out of each arm, my head hurt like hell, I was dizzy, I could feel blood being pumped through my veins. My blinking was slow. If someone saw me, they'd probably think that I was stung out on drugs. And judging from all the stuff I was hooked up to… I wouldn't doubt it. After looking around some more, something yellow caught my eye. It was bright like the sun, but spiky like grass. _"There is only one person who it could be."_

"Naruto?" I said with a horsed voice. The only response I got was a loud snore before returning back to light snores. I've heard that noise one too many times to not know it.

"_The big dobe must've slept here all night. He's always watching over me."_ With what little strength I had, I lifted my hand to run it through the sunflower hair on top of tan skin. The smile that graced my face was a ghost of one, but a smile none the less. I hated feeling this way. I was too weak to run my fingers through my love's hair.

"I see you're awake." I turned my head to see Sakura and Tsunade standing in front of my bed with smiles on their faces. "Do you remember us?" Tsunade asked.

"You're the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, and you're Sakura." I managed to say before my voice gave out.

"Don't strain yourself too much. Your body is under a lot of stress. Not only did we have to drain your body of most of its blood, but we had to get rid of all the drugs that were inserted into you, do a blood transfusion, rid your body of any and all toxins. We managed to remove most of them, but some of the others we'll just have to wait until they go away with time. You haven't eaten in a week, we've just been making sure that your body maintained the proper nutrition and everything it needed for it to heal. We'll have to keep you here for a month so that we can monitor you progress. We also have to help your body get used to being drug free and independent again. Now, I've noticed that the drugs have taken affect on most of your brain. I would like for you to go through certain tests to see the stability of your brain once a week while you're healing. When you finally pass all of the tests, we'll dub you with a clean bill of health. But this is all too much information for you to take in right now. When Naruto finally wakes up, I'll explain everything again for the brat. Come on Sakura, let's get Sasune's medicine and charts."

I watched as the blond walked out of the room before gazing at the long pink haired girl leaning against the wall. I was about to say something, but she held up her hand to stop me. "You're voice is too hoarse for you to speak. And besides… I really want you to just listen to what I have to say." She took a deep breath before pushing off the wall to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Naruto. "For as long as I can remember… I've been jealous of you. You're looks, your clan. Not the massacre part; the part about being powerful and having a really cool abilities. Your brains. But mostly… I was jealous because Naruto loved you before I even had a chance with him. I know that I didn't act like it, but I could see all the loving and adoring looks Naruto would give you when you weren't looking. I just turned a blind eye to it because I didn't want to see it or allow it to be truth. I've been running from the truth for so long… It not only turned me into someone I didn't even recognize, but it also made me lose all of my friends. All those years… I basically wasted on hating and blaming you when I should've used them to actually get to know you. I owe everything to Naruto. The day before he left, which was also the day he came back from training for you, he found out that I didn't tell the other girls about the real reason as to why the both of you left. He scolded and verbally humiliated me. He made me feel like as was lower than dirt. It took Ino and Naruto to set me straight. I owe the both of them a lot. I asked for everyone's forgiveness in hope of starting long overdue friendships. Now I'm here to ask for yours. I can understand if you don't want to. I just… I wanted to at least let you know that there are no more stupid or meaningless competitions… I want to bring everyone together. Please think it over and let me know when you get your voice back." She smiled before exiting the room.

I was very surprised at the maturity she's experienced during the past year.

"_It looks like I have some catching up to do. It's a good thing Naruto's here to help."_

…

…

…

While Naruto continued to sleep, I thought about what Sakura said. She is right. That competition was meaningless and stupid. All this years, I thought that all I needed was Naruto. I guess it would be nice to have one more friend. A couple of hours later, Naruto finally woke up relaxed and energized. When he first saw me, Naruto basically hugged me to death before throwing questions at me left and right. I started to get a headache.

"You brat." Tsunade sighed as she hit Naruto over the head with a clipboaord. "She's recovering. You can't just throw questions at her like that. I'm sure whatever questions you have, she'll answer them when the time is right. Sakura and I have other people to look after. Why don't you go and get her something to eat or some at least leave so that she can rest in peace. But whatever you decide to do… make bathing at the top of the list. You stink to high hell." The Hokage pinched her nose as she escorted Sakura out of the room.

"That old lady doesn't know what she's talking about." He grumbled before turning toward me. "You don't think I stink do you?" I forced a smile before slowly nodding my head. He pouted before sniffing himself and cringing at his stench. "Well maybe I do need a bath. I'm going home to bathe. Are you hungry?" I nodded again. "After I bathe, I'll bring you something from the cafeteria. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" I rolled my eyes. "Alright. Alright. I get it. No need to roll your eyes." He smiled before placing his hand on my head. "Welcome home… Sasune." Him ruffling my hair was something he did when we were kids. He stopped doing it when we were ten, after I told him that I was too old for that kind of treatment. I never thought he'd do it again.

Right when I leaned into the touch, it vanished. I watched as he strolled to the door before I called for him to stop. "Naruto!" It came out as a hoarse whisper, but loud enough for him to stop.

"Don't strain yourself. Remember what Grandma Tsunade said." He said in a concerned voice as he rushed to my side. I grabbed his hand. I never realized how weak and pale I was compared to him. I don't know why, but it made me smile. I turned to gaze into those same beautiful blue eyes I've missed over the past year. "What are you smiling at?" He lightly laughed.

"Thank you."

His eyes widen for a minute before he started smiling again. "You're welcome."

…

…

…

**One Month Later:**

It's been a whole month since I've been kept in the hospital. Naruto, along with the rest of the gang, kept me company. Naruto was the one that was here from sun up to sun down. When Sakura was finally able to stop by, I was able to tell her that I would like to be her friend. She was ecstatic. It was nice seeing everyone again. Even Jiraiya. Although he did have to spend a day in the hospital after trying to give me a sponge bath. When my voice cleared up, he made me laugh at all the events that happened while he was training, me getting my revenge that I thought I didn't even want, and when he met the "mean" me.

"I don't believe you." I laughed at Naruto as he told me the story of when he found me before I killed Itachi.

"It's true. You were all serious and looked like this." He tried to imitate my expression. "And then you talked like this… _**"**__**Naruto? Hn. So I see that you're still alive and kicking."**_ I had to admit that you almost made me shit my pants with that voice." He laughed. "Ouch. Damn you Grandma." He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth brat. How you do you feel, Sasune?" She smiled at me.

"Better than I have all month."

"That's good." Tsunade said as she wrote on the clipboard in her hands.

"Hey Granny. Where's that old man? I haven't seen him since he was released from here."

"He's dead."

"**WHAT?" **We both yelled in unison.

"Oh I'm sorry. What I meant to say was that he's _**going**_ to be dead once I get a hold of him." She smirked evilly.

"What did he do now?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I caught him peeping on the women and me while we bathed. That pervert is going to pay." She chuckled darkly before smiling again. "Well that's enough about of him. Now onto you Sasune. Your last results are in and they've all tested positive. You're mind is back in stable condition. Thanks to us removing the drugs that were affecting your mental state, everything is in perfect working order. The only problem is that there are two drugs still working their way out of your blood system. They're not as strong as it was when you were first brought in, but it's still affecting you." Tsunade explained.

"What drugs are they?" Naruto asked.

"Methoncal and Calnohtem. Methoncal basically weakens the strength in your legs, but strengthens your arms. They need each other to work properly."

"What's Calnohtem?" I asked.

"It's the reversed drug of Methoncal. It strengthens your legs while weakening the strength in your arms. With the two of them working at the same time… you've basically been turned into a super human. But because we extracted most of both drugs, you're strength has pretty much left you."

"Well how long will it take until I get back to normal?"

"Even though we've removed most of both drugs, the rest has a great affect on your body and will take a while before it is removed from your blood stream. And of course we have to wait until your strength returns. If I had to estimate the time… I'd say another month and a half. But don't worry. With these results, Naruto is free to take you home where you can rest and relax. By time you two come into my office, I'll have the paperwork done for your dismissal." The blond smiled.

"You hear that Sasune? You can finally go home."

"That's great. I can finally sleep in my old bed again." I smiled.

"Yeah. And besides, I can't wait for you to see the great job Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and TenTen did on keeping our house clean and in one piece." He grinned. "So um… Want me to get a wheelchair?"

"No. I'm actually tired and I don't think I can sleep in a chair." I yawned.

"Alright. Alright. I get the picture." He gently placed my right arm over his shoulders before lifting me into his arms. "You know… I'm starting to think that I spoil you too much."

"I know." I mumbled before curling further into his chest and drifting off to sleep.

…

…

…

"Sasune! Sasune!" I heard someone yell. I let my eyes flutter open to see TenTen running into my room like a mad woman. "Oh thank goodness that you're alright."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Naruto said that when you got up, he was going to give you a bath."

I looked from a panting Naruto to TenTen. "… … So?"

"So? Naruto's a man. And until he puts a ring on your finger or a baby in your belly, than he absolutely _**cannot **_give you a bath. It's indecent and just wrong!"

"TenTen calm down. It's not that serious." Naruto calmly said.

"Like hell it is! Now out you go. Move it, you indecent boy." I laughed as TenTen ushered Naruto out of the room before closing the door. "Men." She groaned.

…

…

…

The bath was nice. She helped me get cleaned and wash my hair. I sighed in content as she even messaged my scalp. I don't know why, but I felt ok with letting her do this. Maybe it's because we've been friends for so long. Either way it was still nice having someone do this for me. A light tear formed in the corner of my eye when I remembered that it was my Mom who used to do this for me. I don't know if TenTen noticed or not, but she didn't say anything.

After my bath, TenTen helped me get dressed and comfortable in my bed. "I can't put my finger on it…" I started. "But something is different. And it's not just in here, but all over the house."

"You like it. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and I fixed up the house and kept it clean and cobweb free for the past year. Didn't Naruto tell you that?"

"He told me that you guys kept the house up. But why did you have to fix it?" I asked as I leaned back into the pillows.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked.

"Nope. And knowing him, he probably won't." I sighed.

"Well… When Sakura and Ino proposed the idea of helping you guys by keeping the house clean until you two returned, Hinata, Temari and I practically jumped up to help. We got permission from Lady Tsunade and started on the project the second day after Naruto left. When we arrived… everything was destroyed, torn, and in shreds. We thought that some wild animal must've gotten in and tore the place up. But, when we looked closer, we later on came to the realization that someone must've broke into your house and trashed it while they tried to rob you guys. We don't think anything was taken, but we know one thing for sure… Whoever did it was pissed of beyond belief."

…

…

…

What TenTen said bothered me for an entire week. Even though my mind was far off somewhere else, Naruto was always there to keep my physical body company. He didn't sleep in my room like he used to, but it was still nice having him there with me almost every waking moment. Whenever Naruto went in the back yard to train, he would carry me outside and gently place me on the wooden boards where I had the perfect view of his training. I didn't mind being carried everywhere and cratered to, but deep down inside I hated how depended I was forced to be.

"_And it was all because of that damned snake. I'm glad he's dead."_

That night, after Naruto tucked me into bed, TenTen's words nagged at my brain until I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask Naruto what happened the night he left. I turned my head when I heard Naruto enter my room with damp hair, a towel hanging off his shoulders, and loose black sweat pants.

"Hey Sasune, I was getting ready to go to bed. Need anything?"

"_It's now or never."_

"Naruto… Can I ask you something?" He nodded. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "The night before you left… What happened to the house? Why was the house destroyed? Who could've been so angry to do something like that?" I could sense Naruto tensing his muscles at my questions. The tension filled air was suffocating. His eyes refused to meet mine. "Naruto~"

"It was me." He finally responded.

"What?"

I watched as he strolled over to my side of the bed and sat down. "The person who destroyed the house… was me."

"But why? Why would you destroy our house?"

I moved to get up with his help. "Anger."

"What caused you to be so angry that it drove you to doing that?" I asked in a soft voice laced with concern.

"I was mad at myself. I vowed that I'd protect you forever. The day Orochimaru kidnapped you… I broke my promise. When I woke up the next day, I released myself from the hospital. I don't know why, but when I saw everything intact within these walls… it enraged me and before I knew it, I had tore this house to shreds and never looked back." His voice broke, so did my heart. "I'm sorry Sasune… I destroyed everything. Our beds, the curtains, the mirrors, the furniture… everything. It was all gone and it was my fault. I had no right to do that just because I was angry. Please forgive me. I don't think I could go on if you didn't."

I knew what I was doing when I didn't stop my arms from wrapping around his neck and pulled me into his chest. "There's nothing in this world that could make me not forgive you Naruto. You're too important for me to stay mad at."

There was no tension in the air. There was no air. It was just us. He wrapped his arms around my waist ever so gently. It was as if he was afraid that he'd break me. We stayed like this for a minute in complete silence before he spoke. "You know… A wise man once told me… Being great doesn't happen overnight. It takes hard work, determination, and baby steps. My goal is to be Hokage, but that dreamed died."

"Why Naruto? Being Hokage has been the only thing you really wanted in life. Why let it die?" I asked before looking into his eyes.

"What good is a Hokage… if I can't even protect or keep a promise to the woman I love?"

My eyes widen for a minute at his confession. _"He still loves me…? I hate the fact that he's so… just so… heartwarming. But at the same time, I can't help not loving him."_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt his arms tighten a little bit. His blue orbs bored into my onyx ones. Heat rose in my cheeks. My eyes hesitantly left his to stare at his desirable lips as they came closer to mine. The connection was gentle and yet so loving. My eyes fluttered closed while I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss. Our first kiss was short, but still loving. This kiss was a lot more passionate and by far my favorite. We slowly pulled apart when air was needed.

"Well… I'd better get some sleep. Good night Sasune." He said before getting up.

"No… why don't you sleep in here for the night. You just like old times." I offered. He nodded his head before walking over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. With little effort, I turned over and curled into his broad chest. But before I could allow myself to drift off to sleep, I had to tell Naruto something important. "Naruto?"

"Hm?" He yawned.

"Remember when you said that you gave up your dream of being Hokage? Don't. I want you to become Hokage so that I don't have to worry about you not coming home every time you leave the house. I want you in that office so that I can watch over you when I get better." I smiled into his chest.

"I thought I was the one that's supposed to be watching over you?" He smiled while slightly pulling away to look at me.

"Do you remember the day we met? You told me that you wanted to be Hokage, right? Well remember what I said? I said that I wanted to be your personal ANBU. That's my goal and I'm going to be that. Just like you're going to be Hokage. Even if I have to kick your ass the whole time."

"Well… I don't know about you becoming an ANBU, but if you really want me to be Hokage, then I will."

"And why can't I be ANBU?" I asked with one raven eyebrow raised.

"Because I said so. But you're free to argue about it all you want in the morning. I may not listen, but you can still argue about it." He smirked.

"When I get my strength back, you're going to regret your words… _**I promise you that.**_" I growled before closing my eyes.

"Even though you're really weak… you still scare me when you're mad."

**Author's Notes: THIS INFO IS ON MY PROFILE IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE READING IT HERE.**

**Poll Info:**

**First Poll:**

Recently, I've come to the realization that I've become obsessed with NaruSasu or Naruto all together. All of my new ideas have been for Naruto. So to kind of give myself more of a variety, I've opened this poll to ask for your opinion. I have five one-shots for the choices on the poll, obviously, ready to be typed, like I've mentioned above. I just wanted to hear from you guys first. I feel like, as an author, I wanted to get more involved with my fans/readers/reviewers. Call me sensitive. Anyway, the rules for this poll are: You have until June 20th, 2011 to decide the winner for the top two one-shots. You can choose up to two choices. Now, if you pay attention, there will be an 'Other' choice for you to pick. This button is for people who don't like any of the other choices and want to see me post a one-shot for another anime/manga/game/cartoon. Now the rule for that choice is, if you choose that choice, then you must provide me with the name of the anime/manga/game/cartoon and an idea for it. I'll have it ready and maybe add it onto the list of choices. Another rule is that, if you decide to choice the 'Other' choice, then you must make sure that I am familiar with said anime/manga/game/cartoon. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem since all I do is watch/read/breathe that stuff. Lol. Anyway, happy voting and remember… I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!

**Second Poll:**

In this poll I just wanted to see which couple(s) you guys found the best out of all the stories I've written. Don't worry about some of the choices. I have one-shots ready to be posted when the time is right. I will also add more couples. You can chose up to 10 couples. Also don't worry about the poll closing anytime soon. On June 21st, 2012 I will be closing the poll. Happy voting. But, since I can only put one poll at a time, this poll will be posted on June 21st, 2011.


	11. Loving You till the End

**Warnings for this Chapter: **Lemon. Last Chapter (It's been fun). Author Note at the bottom. Possible mistakes. Non-underage drinking (I changed the age to 18)

**Chapter 11: Loving You till the End**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**1 Month Later**

"Awe… I feel so great." Sasune sighed as she stretched her muscles and popped her bones back into place. She turned her head to see that Naruto was already out of the bed. "Naruto must've already started on his morning routine."

When Sasune needed to be looked after every minute of every day, Naruto had to wake up before Sasune and get a few things prepared. Sasune felt bad for unbalancing Naruto. But after she was capable of moving and handling tasks on her own, Naruto could finally get some rest. It's just too bad that his body was already set in the routine to revert back.

But, it's not like she's complaining. It just means that Naruto and she can spend more time together. Sasune was worried that once she was completely healed that nothing would be the same. Surprisingly though, she was very relieved when not only were things going to be different, but they're going to be better. Naruto was everything she could ever hope for. He treats her like a princess. Just like her father and mother used to treat her all those years ago.

Sasune gasped when she felt something roll down her cheek. To her chagrin it was a tear. She smiled and chuckled to herself as she whipped it away. She walked to the bathroom to wash up, relieve herself, and brush her teeth before heading downstairs.

The house was eerie quiet, but she knew Naruto was hiding around here somewhere. She tiptoed around the house, almost as quiet as a mouse, completely unaware of the figure creeping behind her.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed when Naruto's two strong arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up. **"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"** She laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. You looked so cute when you tried to creep around the house like that." Naruto laughed as he set the still lightly shaking teen on the ground, never removing his hold on her waist.

"Where do you get all of this energy from at seven in the morning?" Sasune asked with a smirk.

"I can't answer for every other day, but today I'm excited." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Why?" Sasune asked, turning to face him in his arms.

"I want you to have another date with me tonight."

"Oh really? Where to?" She smirked, her soft hands running up his muscled forearms.

"In the back yard. At eight o'clock tonight. Be ready, but you can't come out of your room until then. I'll bring you everything you need until then."

"Just like you've been doing for past two months or so?" She teased.

"Exactly. So, take your ass back upstairs and stay up there until it's time."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. I'm going. But, this date better be worth wild because I'll be pissed if~"

"Don't worry, Sasune. It'll be everything you could ever wish for. Just like all the others."

"It better be." She teased before heading for the steps. Sasune took three steps before Naruto grabbed her hand. "What's up?"

"I didn't tell you 'I love you' today. I love you, Sasune."

Sasune smirked before leaning down to kiss Naruto's lips. "I love you too, but you don't have to tell me all day long. I would know even if you didn't tell me."

"Alright. I get the picture. I _**won't **_tell you every day that I love you."

"I didn't say that. I just said that you don't have to tell me all day long."

"Ok fine. How about I say it once in the morning and once at night? How's that sound?" He smirked.

"I like that idea." She smirked back before kissing him again and heading back upstairs.

…

…

…

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for Sasune. Naruto came and checked on her once ever in a while, but for the most part things were pretty quiet. That was weird considering it was just her and Naruto in the house. Seven thirty rolled around and Sasune decided that it was time for her to get dressed. She showered and dressed in a navy blue, low-cut elbow length shirt with a white frilly skirt. Her hair was tied into a neat bun with her favorite clips keeping her bangs from getting in her face.

When she descended down the stairs, Naruto was there waiting for her. He was wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt with navy blue pants. He took her hand with a smile before kissing it.

"You're quite the gentleman tonight." Sasune smirked.

"Yeah well, Pervy-sage made sure of that. Now close your eyes and follow the sound of my voice. Don't want you ruining that surprise." Sasune rolled her eyes before closing them. She followed Naruto's voice until they reached the backyard. Naruto helped her step onto the grass. "Alright. Open them."

Once Sasune opened her eyes, she gasped at how beautiful the scenery. Under a Sakura tree was a blanket with candles on it, two wine glasses, a basket, and to top it all off, there were fireflies buzzing around.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Everything except the fireflies." Naruto answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist before pecking her cheek.

"And the pervert taught you all of this?" He nodded. "I'm impressed. Thanks Naruto. But you're right. You do spoil me too much."

"At least I do it with a smile. Now… let's eat." The couple went over to the blanket and sat down. Naruto got a bowl of ramen for him and some omusubi with okaka and tomatoes for Sasune. "Wait. Before we eat… how about some wine."

"Wine? Don't you think that's a little too much?" She smirked.

"Why not. We're old enough. And besides, I didn't think sake was romantic enough. So bottoms up."

…

…

…

They finished their dinner and wine and blew out the candles before heading upstairs to their room. Sasune leaned against the threshold while Naruto leaned toward her with one arm around her waist while the other one sat rested on the threshold.

"I had a great time tonight." Sasune smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It wasn't too boring?"

"Not at all. It's was romantic to say the least. _**I really appreciate you doing this for me, Naruto**_."

"_**Sasune, I would do anything for you. Believe it."**_

Both looked at the other with half-lid eyes before leaning in and capturing the other's lips. The kiss was passionate and full of love. Nothing different from their normal kisses, but tonight… both were after more. Sasune backed into the room with Naruto following, kicking the door shut, without either of them breaking the kiss. Soon Sasune's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing both of them to fall onto the bed. They only broke their kiss when air was needed and/or to remove their shirts. Their shirts and bottoms had been removed, leaving both teens in only their underwear. They couldn't figure out how they managed to make it to the pillows, but at the moment they didn't care. It was only about them. With each other's help, Naruto and Sasune were able to shrug off the rest of their clothing. Neither of them had to ask for permission on what they were about to do. Both knew what the other needed and wanted. There was no need for words, questions, or confirmation.

Tan lips and a bubblegum tongue memorized and abused the set of pale lips and a warm mouth below them while equally tan callous, hands slid down to messaged Sasune's perky breasts. Sasune moaned into the kiss at the feeling of having her breasts being messaged by someone other than herself. She almost whimpered when those hands moved further south, but went back to moaning when Naruto nipped and sucked on her neck while his hands messaged her hips. Her blunt nails grazed his tan skin as she arched into him and threw her head back in pure pleasure.

Every inch of Sasune was like a little piece of heaven for Naruto. Everything on her was perfect. The way the moon's beams made her skin and eyes glow and sparkle. The moans she made because of his hands. The way she arched and melted underneath him. The way she clung to him. Everything that was taking place that night was perfect.

Sasune was experiencing nothing but pleasure and distraction from Naruto. She was almost too distracted to notice Naruto slipping a cool finger into her womanly heat. She gasped when Naruto ran his thumb over a sensitive area, testing to see how wet she was, before fully entering his first digit. Sasune's mind was too far gone while her womanhood was alive and aching from excitement. Naruto was shocked when he thought that he could feel her womanhood pulsing. His head never moved past her neck, but his hips were low enough for slender, hairless pale legs to wrap around them. Naruto grunted at her warm tightness. He never would've thought that her clit would be this tight. It was almost too much for him to handle. He had to prepare her before he could even think about entering her officially. While holding onto the last bit of sanity he had, Naruto carefully inserted two more fingers. He had to make sure that she was nice and stretched before entering her. Hey both knew that it was going to hurt, but it wouldn't do any of them good if both were in too much pain.

Once she was nice and stretched, Naruto slide his fingers out before grabbing her legs, throwing them over his shoulders, and positioning his member at her moist entrance. Sasune's vision was hazy, but she knew exactly what was going on. She knew what Naruto was going to do next and she was ready for it. Her wrists rested on both sides of her head. Her cheeks were glowing with a pinkish tint on them. Her tongue moved in and out of her mouth each time she exhaled. She closed her eyes and winched when she felt the throbbing, think member inside. Naruto's fingers did a pretty good job, she barely felt pain, but that didn't mean that it wasn't present. He waited for her to adjust before pulling out, so that only the tip was in, before thrusting back in. Sasune never felt more alive then she did at that moment. She was sharing something special with the most important person in her life and vice versa. It was if the world had stopped turning so that this moment and activity would last forever. But it had to. A thin layer of sweat covered their rocking bodies. Sasune's hands flew from the sides of her head to dig into Naruto's glistening tan skin. Naruto's nails dug into her hips as he increased his thrusts. Moans, grunts, and the stench of sex filled the bedroom air and intoxicated them.

"**NARUTO!" **Sasune screamed as she came.

"_**Sasune."**_ Naruto moaned as he emptied his seed into her clenching inner walls.

The both of them remained quiet and still for a while as they came down from their high. They mind were still a little fuzzy, but it was enough for them to register their surroundings and position. Naruto gently removed himself before rolling onto his side of the bed. Forcibly moving her sore legs muscles, Sasune rolled over to face Naruto before curling into him. Naruto turned on his side and pulled his beloved close while kissing her forehead. They didn't say anything, afraid that one of them will ruin the moment. But, besides that mood ruining consequence hanging over their heads, the couple decided not to speak because they both knew that at this point… there was no need for words. The sound of a snoozing Sasune lulled Naruto into a peaceful slumber for the night.

…

…

…

**Three Years Later**

The sunset looked so pretty from her kitchen window. The dish she was washing was put aside as she sighed in content. Despite everything that has happened, Sasune was glad to know that she can finally start enjoying sunsets again without feeling sad. A small smile spread over her face when she noticed one of the sun's beams hitting the gold band and diamond ring around her finger.

Two years ago, Naruto Uzumaki had asked for her hand in marriage once he became Hokage. Yeah, that's right. Lady Tsunade had finally handed her job over to Naruto, her successor, and decided to buy a house and live out the remainder of her days with Jiraiya. Everyone was shocked at first, but they knew it was coming. It seemed that two years ago was the year for love, because everyone the Uzumaki couple knew had gotten married. It was quite touching, but once TenTen and Neji finally got married, the villagers decided that there would be no more weddings that year. But at least all of the wives finally found something interesting to help break the ice when the seven of them started to get together.

"**I'm home!"** A deep voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts, as its owner entered the house.

"**DADDY!"** A sweet little voice called as the sound of tiny feet ran down the stairs and into the man's arms.

"How's my little Princess Rose?" Naruto smiled before kissing his three year old daughter's forehead.

"I'm fine. Look Daddy! Mommy made dinner, and I helped!" Cheered the raven haired child with bright blue eyes, inherited from her father.

"Oh really? Let's go see." Naruto smiled as he carried Rose on his back. "You ok, Sasune?"

"Peachy. Sorry… I accidentally burnt the food." The older raven nervously laughed as she held it out for everyone to see.

"Awwww Mom! We worked really hard on that." Pouted the three year old.

"It's ok Sasune and Rose. Why don't we just go out to eat. My treat." Naruto suggested.

"Alright then. Come on Rose, let's get your shoes on." Sasune smiled as she took their daughter into the front room. "How was work, Honey?"

"Tiring, as usual. Now I see why Grandma drinks so much. What about yours?"

"Rose just helped me around the house, like the good girl that she is." The proud mother smiled while panting her daughter's head. "Alright let's go."

Naruto rushed over to the door and opened it. "Ladies first."

"You really are quite the gentle man, huh Naruto?" Sasune smirked before kissing her darling husband.

"_**I did learn from the best."**_ They started walking with Rose in the middle until Naruto lifted her onto the back of his next. "Sasune… promise me that you'll be my wife until the end."

"I did… when we got married. Or did you forget." Sasune mocked.

"No, it's just that… I don't think I would be able to handle it if I lost you again."

"As long as you're alive and kicking… I'll always belong to you… For better or for worse…" Sasune said before grabbing onto her husband's muscled arm. "Just like I promised from the beginning."

So the small family of three continued on their journey for food with the sunset and their worries left behind.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for being late on the updates everyone, but don't worry. I haven't stopped writing. Updates will be showing up more often now. Thanks for being patient. Oh and for anyone who's interested, I have a brand new poll on my profile asking which couples you guys liked from any of my older, current, or upcoming stories. The winner will have either an entire story, or one-shot dedicated to them. The poll will be closing July 31st, 2012. Have fun voting. Oh and if you're also curious as to who won my last poll it was InuYasha and Final Fantasy XIII (13). For any more information on the two winners please visit my profile. There you'll see the future for the winners. And thanks again for voting.


	12. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
